Necrolawyer
by SilverNAD
Summary: Un extraño sujeto llega a la ciudad en la que habita Johnny, y personas que deberían estar muertas, comienzan a revivir. R
1. Chapter 1

Espero no hacer el ridículo con esta historia... _**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac** _no me pertenece, y este es un insignificante Fic.

* * *

**Necrolawyer**

_-Parte 1-_

**_El regreso de los muertos vivos, no tan muertos_**

_Estaba el Diablo mal parado  
en la esquina de mi barrio  
ahí donde dobla el viento y se cruzan los atajos,  
al lado de él estaba la Muerte con una botella en la mano;  
me miraban de reojo y se reían por lo bajo..._

_**Balada del Diablo y la Muerte - La Renga**  
_

**_..._****_  
_**

Devi tomo la resolución de salir de casa cuando comenzó a notar que le estaba haciendo falta pinceles nuevos. Eso fue cuando insistía en hacer unas líneas con el mango sin cerdas de un pincel número 4, y estas no dejaban de presentar ese horrible relieve que le marcaba la madera.

No tenía deseos de salir de su hogar. Nunca los tenía, pero no podía seguir así. Cuando una artista quiere pintar y solo tiene un trozo de madera para hacerlo, necesitaba urgente un recambio.

-Tenna- Devi utiliza su teléfono celular para llamar a su amiga, porque había logrado obtener una línea que no podía ser rastreada –Necesito ir a la tienda por materiales-

Apenas termina de decir esto, Devi comienza a escuchar sonidos de pasos y chillidos que se iban haciendo más fuertes, como si se estuvieran acercando. Hasta que los pasos se detienen delante de la puerta y se escucha que la golpean.

-Hola, Tenna-

-¡_Sinestrin_ me dijo esta mañana que ibas a salir!- la chica morena le muestra el muñeco chillón a Devi, mientras lo presiona para que chille –Le dije que estaba loco, pero ahora debería disculparme-

-Deja de hablar con esa cosa- Devi mira con mala cara a ese muñeco, y Tenna lo oculta con miedo de que su amiga le haga daño –Vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión-

-¡Que genio!- Tenna dice esto mientras Devi busca su abrigo.

-Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo- Devi dice esto con frialdad –Hay mucho trabajo y el tiempo se me escurre entre los dedos, hagamos esto rápido y sin dolor-

-Solo vamos a ir hasta la esquina, agorafobica- Tenna sigue a Devi hasta la puerta y esta la mira de forma evaluativo.

-No me da miedo salir de casa- Devi cierra la puerta de su casa con cuidado –Solo le temo al mundo que esta ahí afuera-

La caminata fue corta, y para nada silenciosa. Tenna estuvo la mitad del trayecto tratando de convencer a Devi de salir al nuevo club nocturno que abrió en la ciudad, y la otra mitad quejándose del hambre que tenía y de lo bueno que sería tener un paquete de Cheerios en las manos.

-Ya llegamos- Devi mira con calma a Tenna y suspira –Trata de no romper nada-

-No me jodas, ni que fuera un crío de cinco años- La chica comienza a presionar a su muñeca con insistencia, y Devi solo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar a la tienda, la campanilla que estaba ajustada encima de esta sonó con suavidad, delatándolas.

-Devi, que gusto verte por aquí- El viejo Spanky estaba sentado enfrente de la registradora, disfrutando de una taza de café –Cuando llegaste hace un mes atrás y compraste la mitad de la tienda, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-

-Los pinceles se rompen muy fácilmente- Dice Devi.

-Si, ya no los hacen como antes- Spanky le señala el anaquel del otro lado de la pequeña tienda –Quieres ver estos, me han dicho que son resistentes-

-¿Quién se lo dijo?- La mirada de la joven se desvió hacia el anaquel de los pinceles.

-Un jovencito muy talentoso- Spanky le da un sorbo a su café, y luego su rostro se torna un tanto angustiado –No lo he visto en semanas, y me está empezando a preocupar-

-¿Teme que haya ido a otra tienda?- Tenna interfiere en la conversación, mientras Devi trata de buscar los pinceles que necesitaba.

-Es que tengo un cuadro pintado por él que no ha vuelto a buscar- Spanky suspira con pena –Es muy bueno, pero creo que no está terminado-

-¡Lo podemos ver!- dice Tenna entusiasmada

-Tenna, no seas chismosa- Dice Devi desde el otro lado del anaquel, al fin había encontrado los que necesitaba, y era verdad, se veían mucho más resistentes -_Vamos a ver cuanto duran_- Murmura para si misma.

-No creo que haya problemas, pero creo que la señorita Devi notara que está sin acabar- el anciano camina hacía un armario y extrae un cuadro de cincuenta por setenta y dos centímetros.

Al ver la forma en que los colores oscuros congeniaban con los dibujos y lo curioso que era la forma final del todo, Devi chasqueo la lengua –Mierda, este sujeto es bueno- Después de darle otro vistazo rápido al cuadro, se lo devuelve a Spanky -Una lastima que no este acabado-

-¿Cómo que no está acabado? Parece que todo está pintado y todo está en su lugar- Tenna no entendía lo que quería decir su amiga.

-No está firmado- dice Devi con un poco de seriedad –Sin la firma del pintor, este cuadro le puede pertenecer a cualquiera-

-Si, no entiendo porque no lo firmo al terminarlo- Spanky sube los hombros en señal de incertidumbre.

-Ya va a aparece, no se preocupe- Devi le enseña los pinceles que escogió –Me llevo estos y una paleta de madera del numero 8-

-Excelente elección- Spanky estaba a punto de cobrarle a Devi, cuando escuchan la campana de la puerta indicar la llegada de otro posible cliente.

Devi ni se fijo en el sujeto, pero Tenna abrió la boca como un pez para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Era un joven afroamericano, vestido completamente de negro, pero su traje que parecía haber sido sacado del siglo pasado. Lucía un sombrero negro, que al quitárselo dejaba ver una cabeza completamente calva. A pesar de vestir como un anciano, ese sujeto se veía muy joven, no llegaba a los 23 años.

-Necesito comprar un cuadro- Dice con voz firme el recién llegado.

-Señor ¿podría esperar? la señorita estaba…- Spanky trata de cobrarle a Devi, pero este muchacho se interpone entre el anciano y ella.

-El pintor es Marcus Ferral, pero no está firmado- El joven dice esto evitando que Spanky termine de hablar, ignorando completamente a Devi y Tenna -¿Cuánto ofrece por él?- Saca una billetera de cuero, y comienza a dejar una considerable cantidad de dólares en la alacena.

-¡Oiga sinvergüenza! ¡Me estaban por cobrar a mi primero!-

-Necesito ese cuadro, es de vida o muerte- Dice el chico dejando el ultimo dólar sobre el mostrador, sumando en total quinientos dólares.

-¿Cómo sabe del cuadro de Marcus? Él no se lo ha mostrado a nadie-

-Es una larga historia, y no tengo tiempo para contarla- El chico saca un reloj de cadena del bolsillo de su traje, que de seguro era más viejo que el mismo Spanky –Tengo solo unos veinte minutos para preparar mi caso y no puedo perder mi valioso tiempo-

-¿Está en problema con la ley?-

-Por así decirlo-

-Spanky, véndele el condenado cuadro para que me cobres- Devi estaba furiosa, ese sujeto estaba pasándose de listo y era más joven que ella, no tenía derecho –No tengo tiempo para esto-

-Y yo mucho menos- Dice el muchacho, mientras su mirada se clava en la pintura, una sonrisa de alivio aparece en su rostro al verla, pero fue muy leve.

-No debería venderlo, pero hace semanas que Marcus no viene por aquí-

-Gracias- El hombre toma el cuadro y sale corriendo de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

-Es un tarado- dice Devi mientras le paga a Spanky –No te preocupes, peor sería que lo robara-

-Espero que Marcus me perdone por esto- el anciano guarda el dinero y luego coloca los materiales de Devi en una bolsa de plástico –Hasta luego, Devi, espero verte por aquí seguido-

Las chicas salen del local, un poco apresuradas, en realidad Devi tenía deseos de volver a su departamento para seguir con su trabajo –Tenna ¿Por qué estás tan callada?-

-Ese muchacho era muy atractivo… pero extraño- Tenna dice esto levantando sus hombros –Lastima que se vista como mi abuelo-

-Me importa un carajo que clase de sujeto sea, he perdido demasiado tiempo- Devi deseaba irse a trabajar cuanto antes –Aunque se me hace extraño que compre un cuadro de un artista no conocido, y por tanto dinero-

-Daba la sensación de que no le importaba cuanto tendría que gastar en ese cuadro-

-Si, como si fuera…- "Un asunto de vida o muerte" a Devi no le gustaba esa frase, le ponía los pelos de punta el solo imaginarse lo que implicaba -…importante-

-¡Hey! Ese tal Marcus va estar feliz de vender su cuadro por tanto dinero- Dice finalmente Tenna tratando de dar el asunto por terminado, no hubo heridos y nada malo le paso a Devi o a ella ¿Para que seguir preocupándose?

-Si, eso espero- Dice Devi.

…………………………….

Johnny mira con atención la pared que había terminado de pintar con sangre esa tarde. Se veía un poco más grande que antes y más profunda, lo cual no lo ponía muy feliz. Iba a necesitar más sangre para cubrirla. Esa pared había cambiado. A veces, cuando le daba la espalda, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como se movía lo que estaba del otro lado, levantando un leve bulto que descendía rápidamente cuando él se daba vuelta para hacerle frente.

-Maldito monstruo, crees que soy un estúpido- Johnny señala de forma acusadora a la pared –Se que estás ahí, jodido imbécil, y no voy a dejar que escapes ¡Escuchaste!-

*_No hay nadie allí, Nny_* Nailbunny estaba tratando de llamar su atención *_Ya se fue, no puede escucharte_*

-Ya lo sé, solo quería dejar las cosas en claro- Johnny se va de la habitación, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos –Necesito un granizado de cereza-

Johnny sale de su casa, y camina hacia el centro de la ciudad, protestando por lo bajo por tener su auto en el taller. Trata de que nadie entre en contacto con él, y esquiva a las personas que le dirigían miradas acusadoras. Tenía unas ganas de abrirles el cráneo y extraerle el cerebro para que dejen de usarlo, pero primero estaba el granizado, luego el trabajo.

Cuando está por llegar a la tienda, se cruza con alguien que le era muy familiar. Era un joven que había visto antes ¿Pero donde?

Un sujeto común, vestido de playera negra y jeans desgastados, manchados con pintura de varios colores y tonos.

Johnny se le queda mirando, tratando de recordar donde lo había visto, hasta que su cerebro comenzó a mostrarle imágenes en blanco y negro, como si fuera una película vieja.

Lo mejor de toda la película, era el sonido, unos horribles gritos de súplica, pidiendo que se detenga, que no lo mate, _porque no lo había firmado y era el primer trabajo que había terminado… _

Nny detiene esos recuerdos hasta ahí, abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra. Él muchacho seguía charlando con su amiga, y ella lo mira con una sonrisa condescendiente, como si fuera una especie de tutora orgullosa de su pupilo. De vez en cuando, ella lo llamaba Marcus, y le daba unos golpecitos cariñosos en el brazo.

Johnny no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y por eso no dudo en exigir una explicación –¡Jodido Bastardo! ¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Y muy muerto! ¡Se puede saber que mierda haces coqueteando con esta inútil bolsa de carne, cuando deberías estar pudriéndote a seis pies bajo tierra!-

-¿Disculpa?- Marcus lo mira con vehemencia, y luego recuerda –¡Es verdad, tu eres ese sujeto que perdió su billetera!- El chico saca de su bolsillo izquierdo una billetera negra, y se la pasa a Johnny –¡Hombre! Pensé que jamás iba alcanzarte, estabas muy cabreado ese día y no te diste cuenta que la tiraste al piso-

Johnny recuerda que había acusado a ese muchacho de robarle su pertenencia y luego, utilizo su sangre para pintar su horrorosa pared _(Que está más grande y profunda, Nny, no lo olvides)_

-Como sea- dice con mala cara Johnny y le arrebata la billetera a Marcus -¿Cómo sé que esta todo en orden?-

-Está todo en orden viejo, no iba a quedar bien delante de mi amiga si me comporto como un ratero a esta altura, violar mi libertad bajo palabra no es algo que me atraiga mucho- Era verdad, ese joven había cumplido con una condena en la prisión por robar en una tienda de comestibles, pero ahora estaba libre bajo palabra, y bajo vigilancia.

-Eres una repugnante lacra social, no me dirijas la palabra de nuevo o te abriré de la ingle a la garganta con un tenedor-cuchara, créeme, soy experto- Johnny le da la espalda y se va de ese lugar. El granizado dejo de ser atractivo para él en ese momento, porque estaba seguro de que había enloquecido un poco más ese día.

Él había matado a Marcus de una forma horrible y dolorosa, haciendo que se mojara esos mismos pantalones manchados de pintura, y vomitara por el dolor de la tortura que le aplico. Había drenado su sangre y la había usado en la pared. Su cadáver había sido cortado en trozos y había sido enterrado en el parque del municipio _(Ya no hay más espacio dentro de la casa, Nny)_

_"¿Cómo era posible que estuviera vivito y coleando, dando una buena impresión a su policía a cargo y sonriendo como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo?"_

Deseaba matarlo, pero no tenía deseos de ver como revivía al otro día. Así que Johnny le resto importancia y decidió olvidar el asunto. Pensó que solo era un fenómeno aislado, y que no iba a volver a suceder. Nadie podía vencer a la muerte, y estaba seguro que las cosas cuando se morían, se quedaban bien muertas.

………………….

Todd estaba caminando a las afuera del cementerio de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar la entrada, y todo gracias a una tonta apuesta que le hizo a Pepito. No le asustaban los muertos, lo malo de ese lugar es que siempre había algún que otro maleante o violador, por lo tanto, no era un buen sitio para aventurarse por las noches.

Al llegar a la entrada del cementerio, se da cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. No tenía más excusas, así que debía cruzarlo para buscar el objeto que Pepito le pidió que llevara de prueba mañana en la escuela, una de las palas que se utiliza para cavar las tumbas.

Al llegar al centro del cementerio, para buscar la dichosa pala, Todd siente que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Un poco nervioso, mira en todas las direcciones pero no ve a nadie. Los pasos estaban acercándose, podía sentir que alguien más estaba allí y cuando iba a gritar, ve a un cuervo de considerable tamaño aterrizar enfrente de él.

Se asusta al principio, pero al mirarlo detenidamente, el animal no le parecía del todo desagradable a Todd. Sus plumas brillaban de un fulgor azul oscuro a la luz de la luna llena.

Pero lo que casi lo mato del susto, fue la mano enguantada que se apoyo sobre su hombro.

-¡Squuueee!- No pudo contener el chillido que salió de su boca, se alejo la más posible del contacto de esa mano y cayo al suelo por la desesperación.

-No tengo tiempo- El hombre que estaba allí le extiende una pala a Todd. En su espalda llevaba otra pala atada con abrazaderas, y la saca de allí para clavarla en el piso -¡Ayúdame a cavar! ¡Rápido!-

Todd seguía asustado, pero tenía la pala del cementerio en sus manos. El hombre comenzó a cavar sin dirigirle la mirada, y no parecía querer lastimarlo. Era el momento perfecto para escapar de allí, pero al verlo tan apresurado y solo, decidió ayudarlo.

El hombre cavaba sin pausa, y Todd que no estaba muy acostumbrado a su ritmo, perdía un poco de ímpetu al tirar la tierra hacia el otro lado y las fuerzas le abandonaban cuando volvía a clavar la pala en la tierra.

-Cuando sientas un pequeño cosquilleo en tu brazo, detente por unos segundos- El hombre dice esto con suavidad, y Todd solo asiente.

Al sentir el cansancio invadir sus extremidades superiores, el chico deja de cavar. No habían llegado ni a los primeros tres pies de profundidad y había pasado más de media hora.

-¿Por qué estamos cavando?-

-Mi cliente esta dentro de esta tumba- Dice el hombre afroamericano sin dejar de cavar –Necesito hablar con él y llevarlo al estrado para que me ayude con mi caso-

-¿Cliente?- Todd mira extrañado al hombre. Este finalmente dejo de cavar, se había detenido para sacarse el saco y el sombrero, dejándolo sobre una lapida, como si esta fuera un simple perchero. Luego extrae del bolsillo de sus pantalones, un arrugado paquete para sacar un cigarrillo de este, lo mira con desgano y luego decide lo guardarlo haciendo un gesto de resignación –Los cigarrillos ya no son como los de antes, ahora saben a pura mierda- Dice molesto el hombre, mientras vuelve a tomar la pala en sus manos, y sigue cavando.

-Señor… su cliente, no le va hablar- Todd dice esto con suavidad e inseguridad –Esta muerto-

-No debes preocuparte por eso- Dice entrecortado el hombre afroamericano que seguía con su labor –Ellos creen que soy adorable-

-Pero están... muy muertos- Todd dice esto tratando de hacer entrar en razón a ese hombre, pero se da cuenta que no iba a decirle nada más al respecto. Toma la pala nuevamente, y sigue cavando –Estoy profanando una tumba-

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-

……………………..

Todd se sentía muy agotado cuando sacaron el cajón hacia fuera, pero se sorprendió mucho que se abriera con tanta facilidad. Parecía ser hermético, pero como no sabía nada de cajones para muertos, Todd no estaba seguro.

-Toma, por la ayuda- El hombre le extiende un billete de veinte dólares y lo mira divertido –Deberías irte a dormir, mañana hay escuela y tus brazos necesitan descanso-

-Tengo la sensación de que el dolor será terrible mañana-

-Uno llega acostumbrarse… espera, llévate esto- le da la pala, y Todd lo mira con un poco de preocupación –Él te envió por esto ¿Verdad? Cuando lo veas dile que Trent le manda saludos- Sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, la cual resaltaba mucho más gracias a su oscura tez –_Díselo de lejos_, porque se pondrá muy _cómico _y podría ser _peligroso-_

-Está bien-

-Hay un taxi allá afuera- Trent le muestra la calle que se veía del otro lado del cementerio –Cass te lleva sin problemas, pero no intentes hablarle-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es sordo- El chico levanta los hombros y luego hace un ademán –Vete, este no es un lugar apropiado para alguien tan joven-

-Pero para usted ¿Si lo es?-

-Mi hogar está aquí, así que debería decir que si-

-¿Es un ser humano?-

-Chico… hora de ir a la cama, habrá momentos más propicios para hablar de mi vida- Trent lo hecha de allí. Todd camina unos pasos y ve que el cuervo se había posado en el hombro de ese hombre, cuando termina de abrir la tapa del ataúd.

No tenía deseos de ver los restos que se encontraban dentro de esa caja, así que dio la media vuelta y salió del cementerio lo más rápido posible. Todd no le iba a decir a Pepito sobre Trent y no se iba a subir a ese taxi. Caminaría rápido por la calle y llegaría pronto a su casa, para olvidar esa experiencia.

Trent parecía ser de esas personas que son fáciles de olvidar, porque al tocar la cabeza con la almohada se durmió profundamente. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, pero tampoco soñó con nada en particular, solo había un vacío en todas direcciones que no parecía ser llenado con nada.

………………

Johnny seguía mirando la pared con duda, la sangre seguía fresca… pero Marcus estaba con vida ¿Cómo era posible?

Revisa a los cautivos y todos estaban en su respectivos lugares, sufriendo picaduras de escorpiones, quemaduras, cortes profundos con hojas de afeitar, descargas eléctricas y baños de acido.

Todos estaban vivos y sufriendo.

_-Pero Marcus murió y ahora está con vida-_

-No es importante. No hay nada de que preocuparse-

_-¿Nada muere para siempre? ¿Un día matas a alguien y vuelve a la vida al día siguiente?-_

-No es posible. Esa suposición es demasiado romántica para mi gusto-

_-Pero si esto es verdad, significa que este trabajo se esta volviendo inútil, no hay sensación de certeza aquí, las personas mueren pero luego reviven-_

-No es cierto, solo Marcus paso por ello-

Johnny se acerca a su victima más reciente, una joven mujer que se había descuidado y lo había hecho tropezar ¡Se podría haber matado!

Murió demasiado rápido. Aunque los grilletes le cortaron las venas de las muñecas y los tobillos, ella murió de asma. Le dio un ataque de asma cuando la sujeto y murió sin poder respirar. Johnny se la quedo mirando mientras ella intentaba sonsacar el rancio aire de la habitación a como diera lugar. Pero murió antes de que los grilletes extrajeran toda su sangre.

Debía deshacerse del cadáver. Su presencia allí no era del todo necesaria.

………………….

El parque estaba vacío, como siempre. Johnny busca un buen lugar para cavar, pero nota que alguien más estaba allí. Y peor aún, lo estaba siguiendo.

Se da vuelta y solo ve a un cuervo parado detrás de él. Johnny gruñe un poco y saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo. No le gustaba para nada esa criatura.

-Esto no te pertenece, largo- Dice Nny, como si el pájaro fuera capaz de interpretar lo que deseaba comunicarle. Pero el animal solo inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y extiende sus alas para desafiarlo. Había captado las intenciones de Nny de atacarlo si no se iba, pero no iba a dejárselo tan fácil.

-Si no lo has notado, estoy armado y soy mucho más grande tú, montón de plumas ¡Largo!-

El cuervo lanzo un horrible graznido, como si fuera un grito de guerra, y comenzó a dar picotazos rápidos a la pierna de Johnny. Este lanza un par de patadas, pero al ver que no intimidaba a la criatura, comenzó a realizar rápidos movimientos con su cuchillo, pero los ataques nunca llegaron a tocar al animal.

-¡Largo, bicho de mierda!-

-Dame el cadáver, de todas formas no lo necesitas más- Una voz profunda toma por sorpresa a Nny, este trata de mantener la compostura, para ver al dueño. Era un muchacho de 23 años, afroamericano que vestía un viejo traje color negro, y llevaba una pala atada a su espalda. Su cabeza era completamente calva y la luz de los faroles del parque la hacían brillar, como si estuviera pulida.

-Esta cosa es tuya- Nny señala despectivamente al cuervo, que emprendió vuelo alejándose de ese lugar.

-No, ahora dame ese cadáver- El hombre de traje se acerca lentamente a Johnny –Me lo llevo ahora mismo, y te aseguro que no te molestare más-

-¿Para que lo quieres?- Johnny mira con desconfianza al sujeto. Algo no cuadraba allí, se supone que nadie lo atrapaba cuando se deshacía de los cadáveres. Ese sujeto no debería estar allí, ni mucho menos debería estar hablando con él.

-Es de mi cliente, así que dámelo de una buena vez- El afroamericano gruñe levemente –No tengo deseos de estar cerca de ti ni un minuto más, así que dame ese cadáver para que me pueda ir-

-Ni lo sueñes, consíguete el tuyo- Nny no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Eres como un niño malcriado- Protesta el hombre haciendo un extraño ademán con sus manos.

-Nadie me habla así, y mucho menos un sujeto que intenta pasarse de listo conmigo- Johnny lo señala con el cuchillo que llevaba a mano –Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, y en este momento no quiero darte mi cadáver-

-Lo necesito con suma urgencia, no me obligues a quitártelo por la fuerza- El afroamericano gruñe esta frase completa con frialdad.

Johnny miro ceñudo al sujeto, lo amenazo con un cuchillo y solo logro provocarlo un poco más. Además, no parecía temerle. Eso no importaba, si se las ingeniaba iba a poder matarlo rápidamente en ese mismo lugar. Lo llevaría a su casa para torturarlo, pero no había traído cloroformo.

-No sé que cosas pervertidas piensas hacer con este cadáver, pero si tanto deseas uno- Johnny deja caer a la muerta al piso, que golpea en la grava pesadamente, y saca otra cuchilla de su bota izquierda -¿Por qué no te convierto en uno?-

-No me sirve- Dice con calma el sujeto vestido de traje –Necesito ese cadáver- Vuelve a señalar a la muerta, como si estuviera tratando de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño. Johnny se sentía ofendido.

-Eres una mierda, voy cortar tu cabeza y te la voy a meter por el medio del culo, a ver si siegues de gracioso-

-Lo siento, no tengo sentido del humor- El hombre toca con suavidad la pala que llevaba en la espalda, pero parece arrepentirse y vuelve a bajarla –Soy un abogado, no suelo hacer comedia-

-Abogado listillo ¿Eh?- Johnny se ríe con malicia -¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar persiguiendo ambulancias o liberando a un violador de prisión-

-Necesito ese cadáver- Vuelve a señalar la mujer muerta que se encontraba a los pies de Johnny.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces- Johnny sin dudarlo, se lanza sobre ese extraño sujeto y le clava el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano derecha, en medio del pecho. El hombre no dice absolutamente nada al recibir ese ataque mortal, ni siquiera gimió del dolor, solo cae rígido al piso, por la fuerza que aplico Nny en ese dichoso ataque.

-Patético hombrecito, ni siquiera se defendió- Johnny le da la espalda, para recoger su cadáver y marcharse de ese lugar.

-¡Dame ese cadáver!- El hombre afroamericano se levanta con dificultad del suelo, sacude con cuidado su traje, y saca el cuchillo clavado en su pecho dejando al descubierto una afilada hoja bañada en sangre. Mirando despectivamente a Nny, termina arrojando lejos de ellos ese objeto tan peligroso –Y te agradecería que no volvieras hacer eso, produce una sensación un tanto desagradable-

-¿Qué mierda eres tu?- Johnny dudaba que su delicada psique soportara otra improbabilidad. Ese tipo debía estar muy muerto a esa altura, ese cuchillo debía haberle destrozado el corazón.

-Soy abogado… pero eso ya te lo dije ¿No?- El muchacho dice esto, mientras termina de arreglar su ropa.

-No te pases de listo, yo no soy ningún estúpido-

-Pero hemos aquí, en medio de la noche, discutiendo sobre la eternidad del cangrejo, junto a un cadáver en descomposición-

-Calla la puta boca- Johnny sentía que ya nada estaba bien, _todo_ comenzó a volverse en su contra. Primero Marcus vuelve a la vida y ahora ese sujeto no se muere después de recibir un puñal en su pecho. La certeza de la muerte parecía abandonarlo, trayéndolo a un mundo de desesperación y ruina.

-¿No me lo vas a dar por las buenas? Ya hiciste tu numerito de asesino serial, me vendría bien en este momento que me lo entregues, mi clienta me espera y se esta cayendo a pedazos- El hombre hace una señal con su pulgar hacia atrás, y Johnny no puede creer lo que ve, era el cadáver envejecido de una mujer. Estaba vestida con harapos, llenada de gusanos en el pecho y de cucarachas en la cuenca de sus ojos. Hacia unos movimientos sutiles pero torpes al mismo tiempo, y hablaba bajo, con voz cansada.

-Trent… se acaba… el tiempo-

-Ya fue suficiente, no me gusta pelear, pero veo que sino te dejo inconciente no me darás ese cadáver- Trent saca su pala de su espalda y le sonríe a Johnny, enseñándole sus enormes dientes blancos –Tranquilo, no duele casi nada, créeme-

Johnny no sabía si se había paralizado con la visión del zombie que se encontraba enfrente de él o realmente ese extraño sujeto era muy rápido, la pala se movió como si fuera una especie de espada, y le dio de lleno en la cabeza, permitiéndole adentrarse en un mundo de inconciencia sin sueños. Él no dormía, así que esto era lo más cercano.

……………..

Johnny volvió en si en su hogar. Estaba sentado en el sofá cuando despertó y sentía un horrible dolor de espaldas que era compensado con el terrible dolor de cabeza _(Recuerda Johnny, ese sujeto te golpeo) _que tenía en ese momento. Necesitaba con urgencia unos Cheerios y un granizado de cereza.

Miró detenidamente ese lugar, todo estaba tranquilo. Ni Nailbunny, ni sus otros dos acompañantes se presentaron para hablarle de lo sucedido anoche _(Tienen miedo del profanador de cadáveres, creen que puede revivir a las personas que matas, Johnny)_ lo cual era un poco agradable, porque no tenía deseos de recordarlo.

Decidió salir de casa, ya que no había nadie allí que quisiera darle buenas o malas noticias. Fue a buscar su auto al taller, y ve que el mecánico había terminado el trabajo. Por suerte no era nada grave, solo un par de bujías que no cumplían con la función primordial de quemar el combustible. Así que solo debía pagar el repuesto.

Por suerte para él este mecánico no era de los habladores… ni tampoco de los chismosos. Debía ser porque era sordo y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, y tal vez por esa razón no le caía mal.

Johnny busca la pizarra y le escribe con tiza "_¿Cuánto te debo?"_. El mecánico niega lentamente y escribe en la pizarra su respuesta _"Va por cuenta de la casa, conduce con cuidado"_ y después de esto, se va a trabajar en otro auto.

Johnny sube los hombros, le deja algo de propina en uno de los anaqueles y saca el auto del taller. Era el momento de conducir sin cinturón y de forma desesperada.

_(¿No te estas olvidando de alguien, Johnny?)_

Pisar el acelerador, hacer el cambio, cruzar el semáforo en rojo, daba una sensación de seguridad y confort en ese momento. Conducir para él era como montarse en una montaña rusa.

_(¿Recuerdas por lo menos su rostro?)_

Algo había sucedido la noche anterior que dejo su interior vacío y su corazón deseoso de otras experiencias. Mientras choca un basurero que vuela metro y medio hacia arriba para caer encima de una anciana que pasaba por allí, no puede dejar de pensar en el cementerio. Hace mucho que no se paseaba por allí.

_(No vayas, ese sujeto está allí Johnny, tú lo sabes)_

Tenía ganas de recorrerlo, sentir la calma de la muerte y escapar de la arrogancia de la vida.

Se detiene a pocos metros de una tienda, para salir del auto y comprar su granizado. Finalmente iba a obtener su brebaje frío, el cual suspendió el día de ayer por causas que no recordaba.

_(Marcus revivió y es más feliz que tu Johnny, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero te estas olvidando de muchas cosas últimamente)_

Johnny se detiene a pocos metros de la entrada de la tienda, gira lentamente su cabeza hacia el otro lado y ve a alguien que él había conocido recientemente.

Esa mujer asmática, que murió antes de empezar a ser torturada, se estaba ahogando nuevamente a pocos metros de él. Pero esta vez estaba siendo acompañada por un niño pequeño, que le extiende un inhalador para que lo utilice. Al usarlo, vuelve a la normalidad, y el niño le sonríe con alegría.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- Dice la mujer, un poco aliviada.

-No te preocupes Ma, yo estoy aquí y voy a cuidare- El chico la toma de la mano para llevársela lejos de allí –Vamos a comprar flores para la tumba de la abuela-

-Si, vamos- La mujer se sonríe y acompaña a su enérgico hijo.

Johnny se quedo helado al ver esto. Y se olvido por completo de su granizado de cereza.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESA PUTA ASMÁTICA ESTABA MUERTA AYER! ¡QUE MIERDA PASA EN ESTA CIUDAD!- Johnny profirió un grito lleno de ira y de angustia. Por algún extraño motivo, tenía la certeza de que ese extraño sujeto que conoció anoche, era capaz de caminar entre los vivos y los muertos, y revivir a las personas que él mataba.

(...)

Trent sale de una tienda cercana, sosteniendo un vaso de café caliente con su mano derecha. Al escuchar los gritos de Nny, mueve su cabeza con pena ajena. Saborea su café y luego lo escupe asqueado.

-El café ya no es como el de antes, ahora sabe a pura mierda-

* * *

N/A: Si no les parece que esta historia es una aberración o blasfemia, este fic será de entrega mensual. Si opinan lo contrario, será borrado sin dejar rastros. Muchas gracias por leer ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac**_ no me pertenece, y este es un insignificante Fic.

...

**Necrolawyer**

_-Parte 2-_

_...  
_

_**Amigo ¿Dónde está mi cadáver?**_

_"¡__Hey, hey! Humano tonto, ¡Ah! __Humano, jode humanos…_

…_Desde el colmillo del castigo sádico  
__Asesinando a tu enemigo natural__  
Desde tu típica avaricia  
No puedo cambiar lo que no es justo"_

_**-**_**_What's up people_? - Maximun the Hormone**_**-  
**_

…

_"¡Yo soy la Justicia!"_ **-Death Note-**

...

Todd no tuvo un buen día en la escuela. Le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía, y sentía una gran incertidumbre por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Todo lo que recordaba era que había estado en el cementerio, y había obtenido la pala que Pepito le pidió como prueba.

Pepito se había autoproclamado su mejor amigo, sin embargo le daba mucho miedo a Todd. Ese niño solía comportarse de una forma sobrenatural y poco amistosa cuando trataba con otras personas. Y por algún motivo, vaya a saber uno cual es, siempre lo terminaba enviando a buscar objetos extraños, a modo de juego.

Cuando Pepito vio que tenía la pala en su poder, su mirada fue muy dura. Pero no parecía estar enfadado con Todd, lo cual presentaba un alivio para el mencionado.

-No vuelvas a hablar con ese sujeto- dice Pepito con frialdad y sin rodeos.

-¿Con quién no debo hablar?- Todd no recordaba haberse encontrado con ninguna persona en particular, en los últimos días.

-Parece que no puedes recordarlo- Pepito gruñe por lo bajo al ver la pala en las manos empolladas de Todd. De seguro estuvo ayudando a ese extraño sujeto –De todos modos, no te acerques al cementerio, aunque **_él_** no sea peligroso para los humanos, no es una buena influencia-

-Shmee me dijo esta mañana que mi vecino se va a morir hoy- Murmura por lo bajo Todd. No sabía a quien más contarle esto, sino a Pepito. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que por lo menos lo escuchara de verdad, porque aún estaba un poco consternado por semejante declaración de parte de su oso de peluche semidestruido. Y debía admitir que también estaba un poco preocupado por Johnny _¿Qué fuerza puede ser tan terrible como para eliminar a semejante sujeto?_

-A tu vecino no le va a pasar nada- Dice Pepito, tratando de sonar despreocupado. Ese _oso de mierda_ sabía muy bien que no solo el _Abogado_ andaba suelto por la ciudad. Pero hablaría con su padre al respecto. Si alguien podía frenar una situación comprometedora, con respecto a Johnny, era el mismo Diablo.

-No lo sé, Shmee dijo algo acerca de un juicio- Todd sentía que un extraño escalofrió corría por su espalda, no recordaba claramente lo que hizo la noche anterior para conseguir esa pala, y pensar en eso lo estaba asustando.

-Ya te lo dije, nada le va a pasar a tu vecino- Pepito dice esto muy seguro.

-Como digas, Pepito- Dice Todd que finalmente, le entrega la pala al anticristo.

…

Johnny no estaba seguro de todo lo que le había pasado, hasta entonces. Pero ignoro estos encuentros cercanos del tipo "Muerto viviente" y volvió a realizar sus tareas habituales. En ese momento, estaba en su casa, terminando de hacer un buen trabajo. Lo que calificaba como buen trabajo era asesinar de forma poco usual a personas que solían molestarlo, o cuando necesitaba sangre para pintar la pared. Y hablando de esto…

_¿Qué le ha sucedido a su pared?_

Al entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba, se sintió en otro lugar, a miles de kilómetros de su casa. Tenía sus razones para sentirse así, completamente fuera de lugar. Nailbunny y sus demás alucinaciones habían desaparecido hace dos días atrás, y su pared no se secaba.

Johnny pensó que la vista lo estaba engañando, pero al acercarse comprobó que la pared seguía mojada de sangre, que nunca llegaba a coagularse. La toca para cerciorarse, y se mancha la mano con esa horrenda sustancia, que lo asqueaba de vez en cuando. Se limpia, sin apartar la vista de la pared. La cosa del otro lado estaba demasiado tranquila y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que hay detrás de esa pared? Ni que pudieras hacer algo al respecto-

La voz de alguien que no debía estar allí saca de sus pensamientos a Johnny. Se había descuidado y una persona desconocida entró a su casa, sin que se diera cuenta _¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para pavonearse por su casa así nada más?_

Johnny se prepara para atacar, dándose vuelta en forma agraciada, con un afilado cuchillo en su mano derecha. El giro de su cadera y el cambio de campo visual, le parecía eterno. Pero finalmente logra asestar un poderoso golpe a su visitante inoportuno, clavando su cuchillo con muchísima fuerza en su pecho.

-¡Aughh!- El intruso profirió un grito ahogado. Pero no cayó al piso, retorciéndose del dolor hasta morir. Johnny finalmente logra identificar a su víctima, y su cara se cambia de furia a una de completa molestia. El tipo de expresión que pones cuando te das cuenta de que cancelaron tu programa favorito, porque se burlaba demasiado de la sociedad y el gobierno.

-Ah- Dice desanimado Johnny –Eres tú- Suelta el cuchillo y se pone las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, apartándose del sujeto que acababa de acuchillar.

-¿Así recibes a todos?- Trent estaba mirándolo enojado. Realmente estaba muy ofendido por su bienvenida. Toma el cuchillo incrustado en su pecho y lo saca, sin dejar de hacer un gesto de molestia –Te dije que dejaras de hacer esto-

-¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te mueres de una buena vez?- Johnny es muy sincero al decir esto, casi se lo estaba suplicando. Es más, tenía una guadaña que podría probar a ver si mataba a ese muchacho afroamericano de una buena vez. Trent chasquea la lengua, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho Johnny y lo observa con una ligera sonrisa.

–Creo que ya sabes que vine a buscar-

-Déjame adivinar… otro cadáver- Nny no podía creer que esto le pase ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo sepa a quien había matado y donde se encontraba su cuerpo con esa facilidad? La policía nunca logro atraparlo, ni a él ni a las pruebas de sus delitos.

-Exacto, es un hombre de mediana edad llamado Richard Debuild- Dice con mucha calma Trent, sacando un cigarrillo de un arrugado paquete que tenía en sus manos. Estaba listo para encenderlo pero Nny se lo quita, y lo arroja lejos de él. No quería que Trent estuviera cómodo en su casa. Solo quería que tomara su cadáver y se marche lo más rápido posible.

-Ese sujeto se llevo el último paquete de Cheiros de la tienda- Dice Johnny, tratando de ignorar la mirada enfadada del chico afroamericano debido a la pérdida de su cigarrillo.

-Un pecado imperdonable- Trent lo mira con seriedad mal fingida, burlándose del sentido de justicia de Johnny –Muy bien ¿Dónde está?- Agrega el muchacho, guardando su paquete de cigarrillos, antes de que Johnny se lo quite y lo destruya.

-En el cuarto de al lado- Johnny con mala gana le señala el cuarto de torturas.

Trent entra con sosiego al lugar, ignorando los gritos de suplica de los demás humanos que estaban allí. Ellos no eran de su interés, no estaba allí para detener a Johnny o para salvar a esos pobres infelices que estaban sufriendo un terrible tormento antes de morir. Estaba allí por un cadáver, y este no estaba. No creía que Johnny lo escondiera a propósito, reviso por todos lados, los armarios, la nevera, el dormitorio, hasta el excusado del baño. Nada, en ese lugar no había un solo rastro de ese hombre.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Estamos muy jodidos!" _Fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Trent_._

-Oye, jodido imbécil, no dejes tus muñecas por ahí- Johnny aparece a pocos metros de Trent y le lanza un muñeco que paja color negro, atado con un lazo color rojo sangre. El muchacho afroamericano lo atrapa y lo observa con sorpresa. Abrió la boca para gritar de rabia, pero se contuvo.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?- Exclama histérico Trent, agitando el muñeco de paja delante de la cara de Johnny. El homicida maniaco se limita a golpear su mano, para apartar semejante objeto de su vista.

-Esa cochinada la trajiste tú, no te vengas hacer el inocente-

-Yo no lo traje ¿Alguien más entro aquí antes que yo?- Dice Trent, ahora un poco asustado. Esto no era nada bueno, ese muñequito de paja no era una buena señal.

-No lo sé- Dice Johnny tratando de alejarse de Trent.

-El cadáver no está Johnny- El muchacho comenzó a regañar a Nny como si fuera un niño, y el joven asesino se enfada por esto.

-No me llames por mi nombre sabandija, no me caes bien- Luego Nny eleva los hombros restándole importancia a la situación –Además ¿Por qué te sorprende que no este? ¿No has revivido anteriormente a las personas que he matado?-

-Maldita sea, es que no lo entiendes, el cadáver no está y yo no lo he revivido- Trent dice esto muy serio, ganándose una mirada acusadora de parte de Nny.

-Bueno, alguien ya se encargo de tu trabajo- Como si a él le importara lo que suceda con dichoso cadáver. Si fuera por Nny, debería seguir muerto.

-Idiota, por donde lo mires esto es malo- dice Trent mientras comienza a revisar la casa de Johnny. Era un poco débil y estaba en muy mal estado, además de que la mayoría de sus aberturas no funcionaban o estaban destruidas –Este lugar no servirá para esconderte, huele demasiado a sangre-

-¿Esconderme?-

-Si, esconderte, vamos a la calle- Trent toma el delgado brazo de Johnny y lo arrastra hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- Nny comienza a tironear para zafar del agarre de Trent. Sus dedos eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaba.

-Escucha, alguien mucho peor que la _Muerte_ va a venir por ti si no encuentro ese cadáver- dice Trent muy serio –Y no estoy hablando del _Diablo_-

-Ya lo conocí, no es la gran cosa-

-No tienes ni idea en la que estamos metidos, Johnny- Trent dice esto y luego le gruñe levemente. No tenía tiempo para los berrinches de ese asesino serial.

-No voy a ningún lado…- Nny ve que Trent saca su pala de las agarraderas que la sujetaba a su espalda.

-No de nuevo- Dice Nny, mientras recibe un soberano golpe en la cabeza. El joven asesino se introdujo a un mundo vacío de sueños, mientras el Abogado trataba de arrastrarlo a un taxi estacionado frente a su casa.

(…)

Devi estaba un poco entusiasmada, sus trabajos estaban avanzando a una velocidad aceptable, y su extraña usurpadora de mentes estaba tranquila. No había incidentes aún en la nueva editorial en la que estaba trabajando, pero era increíble que solo le permitan dibujar tapas para libros de ciencia ficción, sobre todo, libros que tratan de naves espaciales.

Los diseños no eran muy variados y hasta casi se volvían repetitivos, pero por lo menos eran autoconcluyentes. Además, ella terminaba un trabajo, los jefes lo miraban, le pagaban y le daban un nuevo trabajo. El mecanismo era el mismo, y también demasiado predecible, pero todos estaban impresionados con su talento y no eran de darle mucha vueltas al asunto.

Cuando Devi le pregunto a su jefe porque jamás le pidió que rehiciera algún trabajo, este un poco irritado le contestó "No he visto una nave espacial en mi vida ¿Cómo saber si esto esta mal o bien? No tengo nada con que compararlo"

Eso era tonto, había muchas ilustraciones mejores que la suya en cualquier revista de ciencia ficción, pero ellos estaban satisfechos. Tal vez estaba subestimándose, no era tan mala en su trabajo. Hasta había recibido en ese día otra de esas invitaciones para una convención de historietas, pero no iba asistir. No tenía deseos de salir de su departamento.

Pero si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a pasarle, abría accedido a ir, sin chistar.

(…)

Cass manejaba con precisión y celeridad su taxi. Trent estaba sentado detrás de él, y en el maletero de ese viejo _Chevy_ color amarillo y negro (Un modelo de auto muy raro para un taxi en esa época) se encontraba _Johnny, el bello inconciente_.

No hubo plática alguna en ese viaje porque no era necesaria, era sabido que Cass era sordo-mudo. Aun así, su olfato era prodigioso. Solo él podría hallar a la persona que necesitaban en ese momento, y todo gracias a que tenían una de sus pertenencias. Un viejo libro que le obsequio a Johnny cuando estaban saliendo juntos.

El aroma de **_ella_** era débil, y la ciudad no presentaba rastros, pero eso nunca detuvo al sabueso de Cass.

-Espero que tu exnovia nos eche una mano, Johnny- Dice suavemente Trent.

-…-

El viejo taxi de Cass aterriza enfrente de un viejo edificio de departamentos, que estaba a pocas calles de ese otro edificio que había sido destruido por un avión, hace un año atrás.

Trent le indica con señas a Cass, que le ayude a encontrar el departamento de la exnovia de Johnny. Este accede a dejar su querido taxi, estacionado enfrente de ese horrible edificio.

El joven afroamericano cargo a Johnny a sus espaldas, como siempre cargaba a los muertos con los que trabajaba, y siguió a su amigo Cass muy de cerca que olfateaba el recinto con mucho cuidado.

Al llegar a uno de los departamentos, Cass le hizo señas a Trent para indicarle que la persona que buscaban vivía allí.

-Probemos suerte- El muchacho toca la puerta, aún teniendo a Johnny sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Tenna, ya te dije que no quiero…- Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Trent, Cass y un saco de boxeo que parecía ser Johnny, Devi comenzó a gritar horrorizada.

Trent se alarmó mucho por los gritos y se olvida de Johnny. Lo suelta, haciendo que caiga al piso pesadamente. Cass pensaba que cuando se despierte, iba a tener buenos moretones de recuerdo.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!- El chico no esperaba la fuerte patada que le dio Devi en la cara.

Ese golpe le hizo ver estrellas a Trent, pero él no iba a dejar que una chiquilla malcriada se pase de lista. Toma su pierna y la empuja hacia delante, para que Devi pierda el balance. La chica se horroriza por lo rápido que era ese sujeto, cae al piso despatarrada. Trent aprovecha a tirarse encima de Devi, sentándose sobre su abdomen sujetando sus brazos con fuerza en el piso.

-No es que me guste llegar a tercera base en la primera cita, preciosa, pero te lo búscate- Trent dice esto sonriendo de forma extraña, y Devi le escupe sin dudarlo, bañando su cara con saliva –¡Rayos! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y escuchar?- Exclama molesto Trent.

-¡No, quiero que te quites de encima y te vayas, maldito pervertido!-

-Pero si serás… tu exnovio se ha metido en muchos problemas y necesito esconderlo hasta que los pueda resolver- Trent trata de convencer en esa posición a Devi, lo cual era un poco extraño. Por suerte para él, Johnny estaba inconciente.

-No quiero que él este cerca de mi, ni que sepa donde vivo, ni que respire el mismo aire que yo. Y si se metió en problemas, que se las arregle el solo- Dice Devi con frialdad.

-¡Cielos! Terminaron muy mal ¿Eh?- Trent se ríe con un poco de simpatía.

-Intento matarme, tarado- Dice Devi.

-Bueno, con ese carácter que tienes ¿Quién no lo haría?-

-¡Bájate de mi! ¡Estúpido mal nacido!-

-Escucha, hazme este favor y te juro que me llevare a tu **_ex_** muy muy lejos de ti-

-Él ya estaba lejos de mí hasta que lo trajiste hasta acá-

-Ok… eso es cierto, pero está inconciente y… creo que esta posición me está incomodando- Trent suelta a Devi, y se levanta. Le extiende la mano, pero ella rechaza su ayuda.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- Dice muy enojada la chica. No quería saber, pero era conciente de que la policía nunca logro atrapar a Johnny cuando hacía de las suyas.

-Digamos que… perdió un cuerpo- Trent se ríe, un poco nervioso.

-¿La policía lo busca?-

-Ojala fuera ese su problema, pero no, es mucho peor… aunque dudo que aquí lo encuentre- Trent huele el lugar con algo de descaro –Este sitio huele demasiado bien-

-Eres un pervertido-

Trent no le presto atención a Devi y ayudo a Cass a traer el cuerpo de Johnny. La chica miro al joven en el suelo, mientras los otros dos sujetos lo amarraban con cinta de embalar. Estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio y se veía muy sereno durmiendo de esa forma. Esa expresión tranquila le trajo buenos y malos recuerdos de él, pero el miedo no le permitía acercársele demasiado.

-¿Tienes un ropero o un lugar pequeño para encerrarlo?- Trent dice esto un poco ofuscado, volvió a cargar a Nny como si fuera un costal.

Devi señala un mueble destinado como guardarropa, que estaba del otro lado de la casa. Trent y Cass quitan todas las cosas que estaban dentro de este, y colocan a Johnny dentro. Luego le echan llave y se la entregan a Devi.

Cass le da a la chica una bolsa con desodorante de ambientes, aparentemente era de los que neutralizaban los aromas.

-Esto es para neutralizar el olor que despide tu ex- Dice Trent con seriedad –Volveré muy pronto a buscarlo-

-¿Quién esta buscando a Johnny?- Dice un poco molesta Devi. No quería correr riesgos por alguien que intento matarla.

-Mi hermano mayor, pero es un justiciero, no te lastimara- Dice con una leve sonrisa Trent, tratando de tranquilizar a Devi. La chica se limita a mirar el armario con aprensión. No tenía deseos de permanecer en su departamento por más tiempo.

(…)

Cass y Trent recorren la ciudad en taxi, buscando a un muerto viviente. Mientras Johnny estaba a salvo en la casa de su exnovia, al menos que ella estalle en ira y lo haga cachitos con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Era predecible que esto iba a pasar, pero Trent no esperaba que su cuñada fuera apresurar tanto las cosas. Tenía a su hermano pisándole los talones desde que recordaba y ahora iba a ir tras Johnny. Muchos de sus clientes no iban a estar contento con esto, no señor.

El olfato de Cass hallo a su cadáver deambulando en medio de la ciudad, pero un embotellamiento no le permitió seguir llevando a Trent. El abogado tuvo que seguir a pie y dejarse guiar por el único experto en cadáveres de conocía. El brillante cuervo negro apareció encima de su cabeza y comenzó a marcar la ruta recorrida por el muerto viviente.

(…)

Todd no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ese hombre tenía sus tripas colgando, un montón de sangre bañando su rostro y las manos completamente quebradas, de tal forma que podía ver sus huesos sobresalir de su carne. Aún así, caminaba como si no sintiera nada. Y la gente no se molestaba por su presencia.

Algunos que lo reconocían le saludaban y otros solo lo ignoraban _¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que ese tipo se estaba tan malherido y destrozado que debería estar muerto?_ _¿Nadie se alarmaba al ver su ojo pendiendo de su cuenca, de ver a sus viseras arrastradas por el suelo o la sangre que marcaba su paso?_

Pepito no estaba con él en ese momento, pero Todd realmente sintió deseos de tener a alguien a su lado. Si tan solo hubiera traído a Shmee, no estaría solo en esos nefastos minutos en el que ese extraño sujeto abordo el autobús en donde se disponía regresara casa.

Para colmo de males se sentó delante de él ¡Y a nadie le pareció extraño!

-Jovencito- Ese cadáver comenzó hablarle, haciendo que el pobre de Todd chille -¡Squee!-

Pero nadie iba ayudarlo, a nadie le interesaba que un cadáver viviente le hable a un mocoso.

-Tranquilo, quería preguntarte si este bus llega a la calle Maple-

-Este… Si… si llega, le puedo… indicar su parada-

-Eres muy amable jovencito, casi nunca tomo el bus, pero perdí las llaves de mi auto-

-Siento mucho… eso- dice Todd tratando de sonar amable. No quería que ese zombi se coma su cerebro.

-No es tan malo, cuando un maniático asesino te atrapa y te tortura hasta matarte por haberte comprado la ultima bolsa Cheiros, cosas como perder las llaves de tu auto, carecen de importancia- El hombre le hace una rara mueca a Todd, tal vez estaba tratando de sonreírle -¿Quieres que te cuente?-

-No, gracias señor, los niños no debemos estar expuesto a la violencia-

-Es verdad, a veces uno se olvida de eso por tantos programas violentos en la televisión, ese cacharro lavador de mentes…- Y el cadáver se fue quejando de esto y de lo otro durante todo el recorrido del bus, y Todd siguió escuchando, espantado por su situación. Hasta que finalmente, le indico al hombre su parada y este bajo del bus.

Esa noche, de seguro Todd iba a tener horribles pesadillas.

(…)

-Disculpe señorita- Trent estaba un poco maltrecho cuando llego a la estación en donde había llegado, hace pocas horas atrás, el cadáver en descomposición que buscaba. Se veía muy mal, su corbata estaba desecha y su camisa llena de sudor, había atado su saco a la cintura y estaba muy colorado. Había corrido más de tres kilómetros para llegar allí, pero ese muerto viviente había tomado un bus.

-Si ¿Qué quiere?- Dice de mala gana la greñuda vendedora de boletos del autobús.

-Busco a un hombre de mediana edad, está muy malherido y parece salido de un video de Michael Jackson-

-¿Eh? O si, se tomo el bus de las seis y treinta-

-¿Sabe a donde va?- Pregunta esperanzado Trent.

-Preguntó si llegaba a la calle Maple-

-Eso esta a doce cuadras de aquí, gracias- Trent sale corriendo, mientras la mujer se queja de lo desconsiderado que son algunos, nunca se quedan hablar con ella cuando estaba detrás de ese vidrio. En verdad, se sentía muy sola.

-Maldición, cuando todo esto acabe, esa _bruja hudú_ va pagar caro por esto- El muchacho afroamericano sabía muy bien que la que estaba detrás de esto era su desagradable cuñada. Acostumbraba a jugar con la Muerte y meterse en todos sus asuntos.

Ve a pocos metros una bicicleta, y salta sobre esta, llevándosela. El dueño no estaba, pero en algún momento se la devolvería. Paladeaba con fuerza tratando de llegar a la meta, la calle Maple estaba cerca y el cuervo le marcaba el camino.

El tiempo, en estos momentos era esencial. Le quedaba solo unos pocos minutos para cumplir su plazo o sino Johnny iba a conocer a su hermano mayor, y dudaba mucho que se sentaran a tomar té.

-Espero que se quede inconciente hasta que esto termine-

(…)

Devi había llamado a Tenna y le pidió que trajera su palo de jockey, hacia años que su amiga no practicaba ese deporte, pero iban a necesitar armas si Johnny llegaba a escaparse de ese armario.

-Así que… tienes a tu exnovio encerrado en ese pequeño armario- Tenna sonaba entusiasmada, como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura.

-Si, unos tipos lo trajeron inconciente y lo metieron ahí- Devi tenía puesto un casco de beisball y tenía un bate, estaba lista para enfrentarse a Johnny, si fuera necesario.

-¿Lo puedo conocer?- Dice juguetona Tenna.

-No Tenna, es muy peligroso, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, creo que lo buscaba alguien-

-Bueno, tal vez finalmente lo atrape la policía-

-Creo que no se trata de la policía esta vez- Al terminar de decir esto, Devi se asustó cuando Nny comenzó a moverse desde el interior del armario. El mueble se tambaleo peligrosamente, como si estuviera vivo.

-Ya se despertó- Dice Tenna horrorizada.

-Tranquila, esta muy bien amarrado y yo tengo la llave- Devi le hace una señal a Tenna para que se aleje del armario –Ya se cansara de golpearlo-

"_Tres horas más tarde"_

Johnny seguía retorciéndose dentro del armario y golpeando su cuerpo para salir del mueble. Tenna y Devi no le prestaban atención, estaban comiendo Cheiros y hablando de lo molesto que era ese comercial de televisión que vendía pollo frito.

-Te lo digo, es super-racista- dice Tenna

-¡Johnny! ¡Quédate quieto!- Devi estalló, hacía tres horas que el muchacho estaba golpeándose contra el armario para abrirlo, y ya estaba harta de tanto jaleo –Te vas a lastimar si sigue así-

Johnny se detuvo, y finalmente se tranquilizo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?- Tenna mira impresionada a Devi.

-Me da miedo volver hablarle- Dice Devi con reserva, tratando de ocultar un ligero rubor que coloreo sus mejillas.

(…)

Finalmente Trent da con el cadáver, justo cuando este intentaba entrar a su casa. Le explica su situación y le promete devolverlo a la vida y en perfectas condiciones, si firmaba un contrato con el. El señor Richard iba a negarse al principio, pero al verse reflejado en la ventana de su casa, decide que su familia no soportaría tener a un zombi como padre.

-¿Dónde firmo?- Pregunta el cadáver viviente.

-Aquí- El chico afroamericano le da una tablilla negra con una calavera blanca grabada en esta y un bolígrafo hecho de huesos humanos –Esto solo llevará unos segundos-

Y el juicio comenzó, justo cuando ese hombre termino de autografiar ese papel.

(…)

La esfera de cristal le mostró el inicio del juicio, y la bruja Brigitta se sintió un poco frustrada al ver a ese abogado triunfar nuevamente. El juicio parecía haber comenzado a tiempo, pero ella mira con atención su reloj de arena. Solo faltaba un grano más para la ejecución.

-¡Querido!- Su melosa voz era casi tan sinuosa como su cuerpo moreno, muy bien proporcionado, las brillantes ropas que llevaba la hacía lucir más exótica y extravagante, pero de una forma u otra mantenía su elegancia de gran señora –¡Tu hermano no llego a tiempo, creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer!-

Un enorme sujeto aparece entre las sombras, su rostro era casi monstruoso y llevaba puesto un elegante traje de noche y un sombrero de copa. Cadenas y grilletes oxidados adornaban su cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Sus profundos ojos negros estaban cargados de un odio sobrenatural.

-No necesito que me lo digas- Dice con voz estruendosa ese enorme sujeto –Yo puedo oler al mal, no importa donde se encuentre-

-¡Oh, si! Mi lindo Samedi, como olvidar semejante habilidad- Dice la bruja, sonriendo con sensualidad.

-Ese niño perdido no volverá a lastimar a nadie más- Y ese extraño hombre se desvaneció, haciendo pensar que era demasiado ágil para el tamaño que tenía.

-Mnh, esto será excitante- La mujer vuelve a su bola de cristal -¿Qué harás ahora _Abogado_?-

(…)

Samedi atraviesa la noche con facilidad, dejando a su paso charcos de brea y olor a ron. Estaba a punto de alzar sus manos sobre un terrible criminal y juzgarlo bajo las leyes del _No-Mundo_.

Era sabido que su hermano estaría moviendo los hilos para mantener conforme al Diablo, pero esto no podía seguir así. La Muerte estaba furiosa con ese extraño asesino y deseaba que cortaran sus degeneradas manos y piernas para dárselas a Cerberos.

Y Samedi era muy respetuoso ante los deseo de esa dama.

-Ese niño perdido esta muy cerca- Samedi estaba parado en una terraza y aspira con fuerza, tratando de captar la esencia de Johnny –Está junto a dos almas inocentes, debo destruirlo antes de que las contamine-

(…)

Richard volvió con su familia y Trent estaba aliviado de que todo haya salido bien en su juicio. Ahora solo debía buscar a Johnny y prometerle a su exnovia que esa seria la ultima vez que lo va a ver. Si todo salía bien, era posible que ella le perdone por hacerle pasar ese mal rato. Debe ser traumático estar tan cerca de la persona que quiso matarte alguna vez.

El cuervo que le había indicado el camino parecía tratar de decirle algo. Aún no se había familiarizado con el extraño regalo que le dio su amigo Cass, pero ese avechucho fue de mucha ayuda hasta ahora.

Se lo veía alterado y muy nervioso, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

Trent ve llegar a Cass conduciendo a toda velocidad y frenar en forma dramática a pocos centímetros de él.

-¿Cass?- Trent comienza a hacerle señas para preguntar que es lo que pasa.

Cuando Cass termina de forma la palabra Samedi con sus manos, Trent se mete dentro del auto a rápidamente, y este parte hacia la casa de Devi.

(…)

Devi estaba inquieta, el ambiente se torno un poco tenebroso al llegar la noche y Tenna se había dormido. Johnny seguía quieto dentro del armario, pero esto no la dejaba tranquila. Era incomodo tener tan cerca a la persona que ella había querido tanto, pero que intentó matarla, sin motivo aparente. Le gustaba Johnny, pero fue traicionada de una forma horrible. Si fuera por ella, lo hubiera dejado pudrirse en la calle, se lo merecía.

Devi escondió estos tormentosos pensamientos, cuando la electricidad de su departamento falló y todo quedo a oscuras.

-¡Tenna! ¡Despierta!- Devi estaba un poco asustada, no podía ver nada a su alrededor y Johnny comenzó nuevamente a golpearse contra el armario. La chica estaba histérica por esto, y empezó a zarandear a Tenna.

Tenna despierta. Aún un poco somnolienta, mira a Devi que trataba de decirle que debían salir de su departamento y averiguar que había pasado con la luz.

Pero en ese momento fue cuando Tenna se quedo pálida como el papel, al ver el enorme sujeto que se alzaba detrás de Devi. Su cabeza calva estaba casi tocando el techo. Samedi se había quitado el sombrero para poder andar libremente por ese lugar.

-De… Devi, detrás… de ti- La chica señala con miedo al hombre que estaba detrás de Devi, la chica se da vuelta con lentitud y escucha una voz potente que provenía de ese visitante.

-Me llaman Samedi… ¿Dónde está Johnny?- Dice exigente este enorme ser.

-¡AAAAHHH!- Gritan aterradas las chicas.

Samedi las ignoro y siguió su olfato hasta el armario que no dejaba de moverse. Con gran facilidad lo toma entre sus manos y lo levanta. Lo hacía ver tan fácil de manipular, como si solo estuviera cargando una maqueta hecha de cartón.

Devi vislumbro la extraña intención de ese enorme hombre enfundado en traje de gala. Se dirigía hacia la ventana para arrojar a Johnny a la calle. Estaban en el sexto piso, y de seguro que el maniático homicida no sobreviviría a la caída.

-Johnny- Musita preocupada Devi. Sabía que se lo merecía pero ¿Por qué sentía lastima?

-El mal debe ser erradicado- Y después de decir esto, Samedi lanza el armario donde estaba Johnny hacia la calle, haciendo que se destroce en miles de pedazos sobre el asfalto.

El homicida estaba libre de su prisión y comienza a retorcerse entre las astillas del mueble, había sobrevivido y eso dejo un poco impresionado a Samedi.

-Típico de un niño perdido-

Samedi se lanza hacia donde estaba Johnny, como si planeara aplastarlo. Nny al ver esto, comienza a rodar para evitar que ese sujeto lo convierta en papilla. El enorme hombre de piel morena, se estrella en el duro asfalto, abriendo un enorme agujero en este.

Johnny seguía amordazado y atado con cinta de embalar. Si no lograba liberarse, iba a ser asesinado por ese sujeto. Podía ver la intención que tenía de matarlo, muy claramente, y parece que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta lograrlo.

-Niño perdido- Ruge Samedi al salir del propio cráter que hizo con su potente caída –No retrases lo inevitable-

Johnny la vio muy mala para él, cuando fue sujetado de sus piernas por la enorme mano de Samedi _¿Cómo era posible que existiera un ser humano tan grande?_ Al menos que no fuera humano, como el desgraciado de Trent.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en ese extraño abogado, Samedi estaba por darle una paliza en ese momento.

El hombre movió a Johnny hacia arriba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y lo azoto contra el piso, destrozándole la cara por completo. La cinta adhesiva se salió de su boca por la gran cantidad de sangre que la mojo y Johnny profirió un grito de ira y dolor.

Devi y Tenna habían bajado del sexto piso para ver lo que pasaba y cuando llegaron vieron al cuerpo de Nny trazando una perfecta curva hacia una tienda. Este se estrello contra el cristal de la vidriera, haciéndolo añicos y cayó dentro de la tienda, activando la alarma.

-¡Johnny!- Devi estaba gritando, apenada por la situación del muchacho, y mira impotente al enorme tipo que estaba ensañado con este.

-Eso no lo matara, los niños perdidos son persistentes- Dice con seguridad Samedi.

En ese momento, Johnny había cortado la cinta de embalar con los vidrios rotos de ese lugar. Se levanta como si nada le hubiera pasado y sale de la tienda rompiendo el resto de la vidriera.

-¡Jodido Hijo de Puta! ¡Te voy a matar bien muerto!- La sangre manaba de su sien y de sus fosas nasales, su esbelta nariz estaba horriblemente torcida por el golpe que le había dado contra el asfalto. Sin embargo, Johnny se veía demasiado animado.

-No lo entiendes- dice Samedi –No importa cuantas veces te levantes, el resultado será siempre el mismo-

Johnny saca los cuchillos de sus botas y se lanza sobre Samedi. Si ese sujeto quería matarlo, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, no importa si se trataba de un humano o no.

(…)

La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos más, pero Samedi llevaba la ventaja, y Johnny estaba enfurecido. El enorme sujeto no uso ningún truco mágico para detener a Nny, pero sus reflejos eran demasiados buenos, y su enorme cuerpo armado solo con grilletes y cadenas, evitaban los ataques letales del cuchillo que Nny manipulaba con certeza y rapidez.

Lo peor para Johnny, fueron los brutales golpes que le daba ese gorila. Cada puñetazo, cachetada o patada que recibía de su parte, hacia temblar todos los huesos de su cuerpo, como una caja de resonancia.

Nny no podía más al poco tiempo que comenzó la pelea, y Samedi siquiera le daba tiempo para respirar. Cuando parecía que iba a dejar de golpearlo, la brutalidad del castigo que le profirió ese enorme ser, se hacía más potente.

Cuando finalmente Nny bajo su guardia, porque no le quedaba más energía para moverse, ese enorme sujeto lo tomo de su cabeza, como si estuviera sujetando un simple balón de básquet. Johnny estaba seguro de que ese tipo iba a intentar botar su cabeza, para ver si rebotaba. No sabía de donde vino ese pensamiento, pero como esta parecía ser afroamericano y era muy alto, no podía evitar pensar en estereotipos en ese momento.

-Basura como tú no merece existir en este mundo…- Samedi comienza su discurso de despedida, pero no puede seguir hablando porque alguien le da un poderoso golpe con una pala en la cabeza. El golpe fue muy fuerte, tanto que Nny casi escucho castañar los dientes de Samedi.

Nny jamás se sintió tan avergonzado. Ese maldito estúpido vino a rescatarlo y estaba sonriendo de la única forma estúpida que podía hacerlo.

-Hermano, suelta ya a mi _cliente_- Trent se veía muy enfadado y su piel adquiría un lustre especial por el

_(¿Que fue lo que dijo?)_ sudor que la bañaba. Había corrido como un loco desde el auto

_(¿Soy su cliente? Pero su cliente son solo los muertos, eso significa que..)_ de Cass para evitar que su hermano destroce la cabeza de Nny en el pavimento.

Johnny pensaba que este era su fin. Solo escuchar a Trent tratarlo como a todos los cadáveres para quienes trabaja, le indico que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Jamás pensó en necesitar un abogado, la policía nunca había logrado atraparlo. Pero tal vez este verdugo del otro mundo compense las fallas del mundo de los humanos.

-Jodido engendro- Samedi mira con desprecio a su hermano menor, que sujetaba con firmeza su pala. Nny se percato que el golpe lo había herido, la cabeza de ese gorila estaba sangrando.

-¿No te encantan las reuniones familiares, hermano?- Trent, como siempre haciéndose el estúpido. Johnny no entendía para que se molestaba, ese desgraciado podría revivirlo si moría. Entonces recuerda que solo puede hacerlo con los restos de esa persona, y tal vez su hermano mayor tenía otros planes para su cuerpo después de que falleciera. Y esto no le gustaba para nada a Nny.

-Eres una vergüenza, debería destruirte como a este niño perdido- Dice con frialdad Samedi.

-No eres el indicado para hablar de estar avergonzado, perro de la Muerte-

-Silencio jodido imbécil, ustedes dos no lo entienden, oponerse a mi es oponerse a la ley del Todo- Samedi tomo a Johnny entre sus manos, sujetando con la derecha su cabeza y con la izquierda, su hombro derecho.

Trent al ver esto, se lanza a atacar a su hermano, pero este suelta el hombro de Johnny y sujeta la pala del abogado. Con una fuerza descomunal, Samedi lanza al abogado hacia el otro lado de la calle y luego vuelve a colocar su mano izquierda en el hombro de Nny.

-¡No lo hagas hermano! ¡Johnny, Johnny, muévete, haz algo!-

-_Johnny_- Devi mira a su exnovio siendo sujetado como una muñeca, y recordó su infancia. Ella odiaba las muñecas, y cuando veía una, hacía exactamente lo mismo que Samedi. Las tomaba de esa forma con sus pequeñas manos, y luego separaba su cabeza de su cuerpo dejando caer ese relleno de polietileno al suelo en señal de protesta. Los ojos de Devi se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería ver morir a alguien de esa forma, pero como humana que era no podía apartar la vista de esa escena.

-¡NO LO OLVIDES TRENT! ¡YO SOY LA JUSTICIA!-

Al terminar de decir esto, Samedi remueve la cabeza de Johnny del resto de su cuerpo. La sangre salió de la base del cuello con una presión impresionante. Devi profirió un grito histérico, y comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba Samedi, pero Tenna la agarro de su chaqueta y tiro de ella para evitar que fuera.

Trent reacciona de forma instintiva. Se levanta toma su pala y utiliza el filo de la punta para atacar la muñeca derecha de su hermano mayor. Esta es cortada perfectamente y cae al suelo junto con la cabeza de Johnny.

-Siempre es bueno tener un ace bajo la manga, hermano- Trent toma la cabeza Johnny y la mano de Samedi.

-Esto no quedara así- Samedi se veía muy dolido por la acción de su hermano menor, pero comprendió que esto era lo que esperaba su jefa. La Muerte era aún más vieja que el Diablo y sabía muy bien como reaccionaban cada uno de sus hijos –Nos veremos póstumamente, hermano- Y el suelo se abrió para tragarse a Samedi, junto al resto del cuerpo de Nny.

Cansado, Trent se sienta en el suelo para ver su premio de cerca. La mano de su hermano estaba inmóvil, así que la quita de la cabeza de su nuevo cliente. Miro a Devi, esa linda chica estaba llorando por un bastardo como Johnny. Era increíble como sujetos como este, tenían esa suerte.

Dejando de lado la cabeza de Johnny y la mano de su hermano, Trent busca su paquete de cigarrillos y su viejo encendedor. Le vendría muy bien algo de marihuana en esos momentos, pero necesitaba estar lucido durante las próximas veinticuatro horas para recuperar el cuerpo de Nny y evitar que el Diablo lo haga trizas. Las prioridades primero.

Cuando estaba por encenderlo, siente a alguien quejarse. Como no vio a nadie más cerca de él, porque Tenna estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Devi y Cass estaba en sentado en su taxi, supuso que solo fue su imaginación. Encendió su cigarrillo y escucho la voz clara de Johnny gritarle a su lado.

-Ni se te ocurra fumar cerca de mi, no eres el dueño de la atmósfera terrestre ¿Sabías? Aquí hay alguien que quiere disfrutar un poco del aire limpio- La cabeza removida de Johnny le estaba hablando. Era lo más extraño que le había pasado hasta entonces.

Trent lo mira con duda, y luego de unos pocos segundos comenzó a reírse. El Diablo tenía una forma de proceder un tanto arriesgada, con razón la Muerte quería patearle el culo.

-¿Prefieres que me eche un gas encima tuyo?- Bromea Trent para ocultar esos oscuros pensamientos dentro de su mente, en ese momento no le servía de mucho darle vueltas a ese asunto.

-Te matare a mordidas, jodido imbécil- Lo amenaza Johnny, completamente conciente de su estado actual.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tú necesitas un abogado- Trent dice esto mientras cala su cigarrillo con mucha calma. La noche aún era joven, pero tenía pocas horas para recuperar el resto del cuerpo de Nny.

….

Continuara

...

N/A: Actualización en el próximo mes ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Johnny The Homicidal Maniac_** no me pertenece, y este es un insignificante Fic.

...

**Necrolawyer**

_-Parte 3-_

_**Johnny, el Purgatorio está encantador esta noche**_

_"...Tu abogado está siempre de_  
_tu parte. Tus enemigos son sus enemigos.  
Para él no eres un primo, eres un primor..." _

_**Un Saco de Huesos -Stephen King-**_

(...)

Devi no podía creer hasta que punto tenía que soportar la horrible situación a la que estaba siendo arrastrada por Johnny y Trent. El extraño abogado no dudo en invitarla a comer para aplacar las ansias del mal momento que pasaron, y tampoco dudó en llevar lo que quedaba del maniático homicida en una bolsa de papel marrón rellena con servilletas de papel absorbentes.

Tenna tuvo que acompañarla, porque temía que Devi entrara en un estado de shock post traumático. Había visto como le arrancaban la cabeza a un hombre como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo, y eso no califica como algo extraño, sino como algo morboso y aterrador.

El restaurante al que llegaron estaba cerca de su edificio de departamentos. Era un lugar un tanto extraño, no era extravagante y parecía carecer de tecnología avanzada como los restaurantes que solía haber en la ciudad. Parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, negándose a volverse parte de esa época. Devi estaba a punto de protestar, detestaba los lugares que servían comida, mucho más si eran atendidos por humanos.

Trent no deparo en lo incomodas que estaban sus acompañantes, estaba ocupado espiando su viejo reloj de oro y acomodando a Nny en su bolsa de papel para que estuviera, al menos, lo mas confortable posible.

Nny estaba por demás molesto, ahora que carecía de cuerpo, su actividad predilecta la cual siempre fue matar gente sin razón aparente, perdió completamente el sentido. Estaba horrorizado de que su mundo haya cambiado de esta forma tan abrupta y que su mera visión de la realidad se resumiera que tan alto ponía las servilletas Trent en aquella bolsa de papel.

Necesitaba con urgencia un granizado de cereza y matar a alguien para sentirse mejor.

El interior de ese restaurante no hizo sentir mejor a Nny. Era demasiado brillante, demasiado normal, demasiado perfecto. Las paredes impecables que se extendía por todas direcciones simulando confort, un extraño olor a limpio y nuevo, sin mencionar esa temperatura ambiental perfecta, ni calor ni frío, que hizo sentir a Tenna en una nube de algodón.

Devi y Nny estaban seguros de que estaban en el lugar más peligroso del planeta, un sitio demasiado perfecto que daba deseos de salir huyendo ante la mínima señal de encontrarse en otro mundo.

-Tus amigos están demasiados tensos- Dice Trent con aire casual a Tenna que parecía entrar en euforia. Ese sitio era demasiado lindo como para estar con la cara de amargura que tenía Devi y su ex-novio. Aunque, viendo la situación en la que estaba Johnny, supuso que no tenía muchos motivos para sonreír.

-No soporto este lugar- Dice Devi con mucha molestia.

-Deberían irse, esto ya no es asunto de ellas- Nny dice esto tratando de que las servilletas de papel no lo molestaran al hablar.

-Claro que es asunto de ellas- Trent mira con suspicacia a Devi -Tu ex-novia es mi clienta, y ella va a firmar por mis regalías-

-¡Yo no voy a firmar nada!- Devi dice esto colérica y luego mira la bolsa donde estaba la cabeza del asesino maniaco -No quiero que Nny recupere su cuerpo-

-¿No es una ternura? Aún te llama Nny- Dice con una sonrisa boba Trent, ganándose una mirada llena de odio de su flamante cliente.

-Hablo muy en serio Trent, no se que sucede con él que no puede morirse, pero el mundo estará mucho mejor con un asesino menos-

-Oh preciosa, no sabes lo equivocada que estás- Trent dice esto, adoptando una postura completamente distinta. Se lo veía sombrío y sumamente amenazante. Luego sonrió con mucha calma y agregó -Pero nadie puede obligarte hacer algo que no quieras, eres libre de marcharte-

-Eso haré...- Devi estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo. Vio que Tenna estaba firmando el contrato de Trent.

-¡Tenna! ¿Por qué lo estás firmando?- Exclama aterrada Devi al ver que su amiga se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-Podré comer todo lo que quiera si firmo además, no es que le estemos vendiendo el alma al diablo- Dice Tenna confiada.

-¿Qué le va a pasar?- Dice Devi asustada mirando a Trent como si estuviera amenazando a su amiga con un machete.

-No le va a pasar nada, yo no soy un demonio rastrero que se alimenta de almas humanas- Trent dice esto guardando el contrato en su bolsillo -Soy un abogado, necesito que los humanos me autoricen para actuar ya que solo puedo hacer mi trabajo si me contratan, y como Nny no puede firmar por estar semi-muerto, es suficiente que lo hagan los seres que estuvieron en contacto con él-

-¡Deja de mentir!- Dice Nny desde su bolsa, rugiendo lleno de ira -¡Ya me estoy cansando de toda esta mierda, no pierdas más el tiempo y busca mi puto cuerpo, abogado de mierda!-

-Ya lo vamos hacer...- Trent toma la bolsa de mala gana para irse de allí -Eres muy exasperante, Nny-

-Te daré algo para que te exasperes cuando tenga mi cuerpo...- Nny dice esto rabioso -Te descuartizare, luego moleré tu carne y se la daré a los vagos hambrientos, envuelta en forma de burrito-

-¡Ñan! ¡Burritos!- Dice Tenna que no escucho toda la amenaza por estar masticando su comida. Devi sintió una ligera nauseas al escuchar semejante amenaza. Estaba segura de que Nny cumpliría con esta si Trent le daba la oportunidad.

-Tranquilo, estarás demasiado ocupado de ahora en más para perder el tiempo en intentar matarme- Trent comienza a reírse con ganas -Muy, muy ocupado-

(...)

Todd despertó en medio de la madrugada algo triste y aturdido. Había tenido un raro sueño en donde aparecía su extraño vecino. Cuando iba a recordar de lo que se trataba, Shmee lo interrumpe, gritando dentro de su cabeza que alguien venía por su relleno artificial de polietileno.

El niño no entendió eso último, pero se aterro al darse cuenta que había alguien en su ventana y que no era su aterrador vecino.

Pepito estaba allí, mirándolo intensamente como si esperara que hiciera algo especial. Todd miro en todas direcciones y decidió levantarse para abrirle la ventana y dejarlo entrar. Sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos para darse por enterado de lo que pasaba en la casa.

-Este sitio es sobrecogedor- Dice Pepito mirando con atención la habitación de Todd. Había quedado impresionado con un par de dibujos pegados en la pared, y tomo el que más le interesó -Me llevaré este ¿No te molesta?-

Todd gruñe levemente y niega -Es todo tuyo-

-Eres un buen amigo Todd- Pepito dice esto doblando el dibujo y metiéndolo en su bolsillo -¿No has visto a Johnny?-

Todd miro intrigado a Pepito. No entendía de donde provenía ese repentino interese por su aterrador vecino, pero él no era su niñera para estarlo vigilando. Shmee no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que Pepito apareció, daba la sensación de que quería mantenerse al margen del asunto. Y también que le temía al extraño hijo del diablo.

-No lo he visto, pero debe estar en su casa- Todd dice esto con algo de temor -Ya sabes, dedicándose a sus asuntos-

-Lo asuntos de Johnny son de mi interés- Pepito le sonríe a Todd de forma extraña.

-Para serte sincero, a mi me interesan muy poco, puedes ir a su casa a preguntarle-

-No, no puedo... ese abogado anda rondándolo hace días-

Shmee gritó lleno de terror, llamando la atención de los dos chicos que estaban allí. Pepito entorno los ojos llenos de rabia, que reprimió demasiado bien para su gusto.

-¿Le tendrá miedo?- Murmura algo asustado Todd. No quería acercarse a ese abogado de nuevo si Shmee le temía tanto.

-De seguro que si- Pepito dice esto con aire casual -Hay seres capaces de aterrar a estos parásitos hasta el punto de hacerlos callar para siempre, pero me incomoda que anden rondando por esta ciudad-

-¿Que hacen exactamente estas personas Pepito?-

-Trabajan para la Muerte, una dama muy anticuada y estricta que le gusta tener a sus patitos en fila- Pepito dice esto con tono solemne -Papá suele decirle vieja remilgada, pero ella es demasiado estructurada como para enfadarse por esos detalles-

-Y son todos... ¿Abogados?- Todd parecía estar sorprendido. Los abogados no se iban al infierno como todos afirmaban, sino que trabajan para la Muerte.

-Si, todos ellos- Pepito cierra los ojos y resopla sonoramente -¿Me invitas a comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Todd observa molesto a Pepito y suspira resignado. El anticristo siempre fue muy atento cuando iba a visitarlo así que debía tratar de ser un buen anfitrión. Atravesó la habitación y le dijo con una ligera sonrisa que iba a preparar unos sándwiches con manteca de maní y jalea.

Estando solo, Pepito mira con intensidad a Shmee y el pequeño bracito del oso se prende fuego.

-Eres un inútil- Pepito sisea estas palabras, porque casi no separa los dientes de su boca -Me encargare de arrastrar a Todd a donde debe estar, tu no sirves para nada, y más si le temes a ese abogado de mierda y a la Muerte-

Shmee dejo de quemarse antes de que el fuego consumiera su brazo. El ambiente olía a polietileno y plástico quemados, era demasiado evidente y apestoso. Uno de los olores más desagradables que Pepito había experimentado.

-Es lo mejor para Todd, estará más seguro bajo mi tutela- Pepito dice esto algo incomodo, esos parásitos a veces eran efectivos, pero últimamente habían fracasado por completo. Como sucedió con la ex-novia de Johnny.

-¿Pepito?-

-¿Que sucede Todd?-

-Las noticias dicen que asesinaron a varios funcionarios del gobierno- Todd dice esto mientras le pasa un plato con un sandwich de manteca de maní y jalea sin corteza. Pepito casi sonríe al verlo, eso era un buen detalle de su parte -Pero dejaron vivas las chicas que estaban con ellos-

-¿Y eso que?- Dice Pepito con la boca llena de comida.

-La forma en que los mataron... me recuerda a Nny-

-¿Si? Pero no parecen ser el tipo de victimas de tu vecino- Dice tranquilo Pepito.

-Es verdad, pero ¿No te parece extraño?- Todd frunce el seño molesto -No hay rastros del sujeto que mato a esas personas, y las chicas olvidaron su rostro-

-No te preocupes Todd, por ahora ese asunto no nos concierne- Pepito traga lo que queda de su sándwich y se levanta para irse -Preocupémonos por tu vecino, esta mas cerca, y por lo tanto, es más peligroso-

Pepito sube al marco de la ventana, y mira hacia dentro. Todd termina su sándwich y bebe un poco de leche, se sienta en la cama tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Se da cuenta que Shmee tenía su bracito derecho quemado.

-Todd no te acerques a ese abogado- Pepito sentencia, sin permitirle al chico contradecirlo -Mañana te buscare para ir a la escuela juntos, que duermas bien-

Todd niega lentamente, resignándose a su destino con Pepito siendo su sombra. Toma su cuaderno y comienza a escribir líneas al azar, hasta formar la historia de un joven atrapado en un barrio de mala muerte, que se hace amigo del de un hombre llamado Diablo, pero lo traiciona para ayudar a una linda chica. Sonríe levemente al ponerle de nombre _Death. _

Pero al releerlo se estremece levemente.

Realmente algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y pareciera que estaba afectando en su forma de escribir.

(...)

La noche transcurría y Trent estaba caminando en los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. No era un sitio muy visitado por Nny, porque allí no vendían granizados ni mucho menos _Cheiros_, pero el abogado parecía conocer muy bien ese lugar.

Había muchas personas, pero no eran góticos ni niños a la moda, eran personas que conformaban un muy variado panorama: vendedores ambulantes de productos pirateados, jóvenes que vendían droga, personas borrachas o buscando comida en los basureros. Había prostitutas de ojos vacíos y pechos hinchados, tratando de ofrecerse por un poco de dinero a quien pasara por allí. Había niños arrinconados en pequeños zanjones, contando las monedas de y los pequeños robos de comida que pudieron hacer en el día para sobrevivir.

-Hacía mucho que no venía aquí- Murmura Nny desde su bolsa de papel, luego gruñe levemente -¿Vas a darme un discurso moralista acerca de lo mal que están estas personas o algo así?-

-¿Qué? Ni de broma Nny, yo me he criado en la calle y nunca me ha gustado quejarme ese estilo de vida- Trent dice esto sonriendo levemente mientras rechazaba la oferta de una chica de solo catorce años de edad, no creía que Johnny estuviera de humor para soportar que tenga un revolcón con una prostituta y suspender por un par de horas la búsqueda de su cuerpo.

-Llevas puesto un Armani, me cuesta trabajo creerte- Nny no quería caer en los esteriotipos, pero Trent no era confiable –Solo eres un abogado mentiroso-

-El traje es prestado y no es Armani- Trent dice esto con calma –Además soy un abogado talentoso, no necesito mentir… Pasando a cosas más importantes ¿Sabes lo que haremos esta noche?-

-¿Aparte de recorrer este sitio lleno de personas miserables, donde todos sus problemas parecen ser terriblemente superiores a los míos, y sin embargo, no están matando personas para pintar una pared con sangre?- Johnny se quedo sin aliento antes de continuar –Realmente, no lo sé-

-Vaya, como tu ex no está aquí, no te oigo tan gallito- El abogado se sonríe con malicia.

-Deja de molestarme con eso- Johnny protesta, escupiendo un trozo de papel absorbente que se le quedo pegado a la lengua -Yo no quiero contacto con nadie, estoy mejor solo-

-¿Tu crees? Te deje solo unas pocas horas y te quedaste sin cuerpo- Trent dice esto con severidad, no podía creer que se pareciera tanto a su hermano mayor a la hora de dar sermones -Yo creo que no lo haces muy bien solo, así que te acompañare por el resto de tu vida... y será mucho tiempo-

-No si puedo evitarlo- Nny dice esto, pero el abogado no lo escuchaba.

-¡Ay, Johnny! Cuando el asunto de tu cuerpo termine, vamos hacer grandes cosas- Trent dice esto soñador -Será exactamente como la época en la que Jackie-boy y yo aterramos a todo Europa. Claro que debía salvarle el culo de las autoridades, pero nunca lograron atraparlo-

-¿Quién es Jackie-boy?- Johnny no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre.

-Alguien muy famoso, hicieron películas sobre él y todo, un psicópata poco común- Trent dice esto soñador, recordando los buenos viejos tiempos –En aquellos tiempos el café sabía a café, los cigarrillos eran de tabaco de verdad sin la mierda esa del filtro, y no teníamos problemas de parásitos. Eso hacía mi trabajo más placentero-

-¿Parásitos?- Nny no sabía de qué disparate hablaba el abogado.

-Si, parásitos devoradores de creatividad, de alma o de espíritu, como quieras llamarlos- Trent se sonríe levemente tratando de ocultar su asco ante semejantes criaturas -Todos ellos me temen tanto que te han dejado en paz, pero están esperando que me marche para seguir alimentándose-

-No recuerdo... a esos "parásitos"- Nny no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando. Su cabeza estaba vacía de voces desde que llego Trent… ¿Eso significaba que antes las había?

_Johnny, este abogado no dejara que los recuerdes. Pero no creas que eres libre._

"Ahora dependo más de Trent"

_Y que sabe que cosas tengas que hacer para él. Ellos tenían una meta fija ¿Acaso este abogado la tiene?_

-Mejor así, cuando uno no recuerda, no hecha de menos- Trent le sonríe de forma horrible, maliciosa y sobrenatural. Sus dientes se veían más grandes que una dentadura normal.

-¿Por qué me olvide de todo esos parásitos de los que hablas pero de Devi no? Me hubieras hecho un gran favor con eso- Nny parecía estar algo taciturno por esto, pero su abogado le resta importancia.

-Hay cosas en las que no puedo interferir, y ese recuerdo entra en esa categoría- Trent se detiene frente a un portón completamente cubierto por graffitis obscenos y satánicos -Hemos llegado, trata de mantenerte tranquilo y no muerdas a nadie-

Entraron a un sitio oscuro, que olía como una cripta abandonada hace siglos. Nny estaba ofuscado, completamente asqueado por esa sensación de estar caminando en una cámara llena de tumbas.

Si giraban por un pasillo y un muerto viviente se le aparecía, realmente iba a tener que intentar alejarse de Trent apenas obtenga su cuerpo. No quería averiguar que era exactamente lo que buscaba lograr ese sujeto asociándose con él, pero alguien que juegue así con la muerte no era de fiar.

Trent cruzó un pasillo lleno de telas de arañas casi tan gruesas como cortinas, esquivo las ratas que roían cadáveres humanos y piso huesos que se hicieron polvo al ser presionados por las suelas de sus zapatos.

-Que demonios es este lugar- Johnny se estaba poniendo nervioso, esto no le era familiar. Olía a cementerio, no a una cámara de tortura a la que estaba habituado.

-Bienvenido al…- Trent limpia un pequeño cartel de ese subterráneo, el cual estaba cubierto de telas de arañas, rezaba con letras negras y grandes -…_Aqueronte_-

-¿Eh?- Johnny parecía estar confuso. Realmente le urgía una buena explicación, un granizado de cereza y ahora… se le había ocurrido una imagen perturbador para plasmar en papel.

Extrañaba su cuerpo, y mucho. Al no tenerlo, se daba cuenta que debía haber valorado más sus manos y piernas en ese entonces.

-Si, es un tren subterráneo que recorre toda la ciudad, nos llevara donde se encuentra mi hermano y el Palacio de Justicia del Otro Mundo- Explica de forma coloquial Trent.

-Y ese sitio es…- Nny no estaba entendiendo ese asunto.

-El Purgatorio, o como me gusta llamarlo, el Paraíso de los Burócratas- El abogado dice esto revisando su aliento y acomodando su corbatín –Vamos hacer unos tramites, pedir unos antecedentes y solicitar testigos, luego iremos al juzgado y le quitáremos tu cuerpo a mi hermano-

-Pensé que ibas a patearle el culo a tu hermano para que me devuelva el cuerpo- Dice algo alterado Nny. No le gustaba depender del rastrero de Trent, sonaba casi tan desagradable como un abogado ordinario.

-No estoy tan loco para hacer cosas semejante, él me hará trizas- Trent agrega ofuscado –Es el Barón Samedi del que estamos hablando, no una quinceañera fácil de engatusar con un traje que no es Armani-

-Sigo creyendo que eres solo un mentiroso- Nny dice esto con algo de veneno. Pero pareciera que ese sujeto podría matar a Trent después de todo.

-Johnny, tienes que entender que cuando te conviertes en cliente de un abogado, eres más que un amigo- Trent se sonríe levemente –Eres mucho más que un hermano, si me entiendes, yo estoy de tu parte y todos tus enemigos son mis enemigos-

-Aunque me digas eso, no puedo confiar en ti-

-Claro, cuando tengas tu cuerpo y puedas dibujar más que palitos para llamarlos "El feliz Niño Fideo", de seguro me amaras mucho más que a tu Ex- El abogado decía esto como si conociera a Johnny de toda la vida. O tenía muy buenos contactos, o Nny había tenido un acosador detrás de él todo el tiempo y no pudo darse cuenta.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo no pienso relacionarme contigo de esa forma- Nada de contacto con Trent, sabía demasiado de él como para confiarse. Iba a escapar lo más lejos posible de él, tal vez deba cambiarse el nombre e irse a vivir a México.

-Yo te quiero Johnny, y haré lo que sea por ti- Trent dice esto con voz profunda y algo amenazante –Ahora soy tu abogado, deberías confiar en mí y dejar que pase-

_No te confíes Johnny, él quiere usarte_

¿Y esos "parásitos" no hicieron lo mismo?

_Pero ¿Sabes para que querrá usarte?_

…

-Al fin, la estación del subterráneo-

Como dijo Trent, allí estaban, completamente solos en una estación de trenes subterráneos con poca iluminación. Nny miró con atención que al parpadear las pocas luces fluorescentes que había en el techo, aparecían personas allí, pálidas y con expresión de estar perdidas.

-Están todas muertas, esta estación es donde vienen las almas de la ciudad para viajar al Averno- Trent chasquea la lengua mientras trata de limpiar la bolsa de Nny que se había llenado de telas de araña –No limpian este sitio porque no tiene importancia, la higiene es lo de menos cuando pasas al mundo de los muertos-

-Ya veo, estoy bien y deja de ser tan quisquilloso- Nny dice esto molesto para que Trent dejara de limpiar la bolsa. Ese tipo dijo que le quería, pero estaba seguro que solo quería usarlo. Nadie estaba tan loco para querer estar con alguien como él…

Tal vez Devi si, pero antes de que intentara matarla.

-Creo que paso de esto, Devi tenía razón, el mundo estará mejor sin mi- Johnny no se imaginó que diría esto algún día, se sentía fuera de si, pero había hecho tantas cosas horribles a tantas personas.

-No lo creas, y te lo explicare cuando terminemos con estos trámites- Trent dice esto con seriedad –Te necesitamos con vida y entero Johnny, eres el Preferido-

-¿Si? No lo note cuando morí y no me dejaron entrar ni al Cielo ni al Infierno- Nny sonaba algo irónico.

-Eres complicado, pero se que llegaremos a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a los dos- Trent se sonríe levemente con un pequeño destello de malicia –Por eso estoy aquí, para devolverte las cosas que deberías tener y pedirte a cambio que continúes con tu trabajo, con un ligero cambio de itinerario, por supuesto-

El tren subterráneo apareció en un parpadeo de los tubos fluorescentes. Johnny estaba seguro de que salió de la nada y no se deslizaba por las vías. Si no fuera que perdió su cuerpo y ahora era una cabeza parlante, estaría algo inquietado ante la idea de entrar a un tren fantasma.

Trent se introdujo a ese vagón junto con todos los fantasmas que andaban pululando en la estación, y la bolsa que contenía la cabeza de Johnny. El maniático homicida apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos al entrar a ese tren.

-Tranquilo, no tienes porque temer a los fantasmas- Trent dice esto con un tono casi paternal –Sabes que los vivos son los peligrosos, así que ahora el viaje será relajante-

Nny se quedó allí, mirando las personas que alcanzaba con la vista y escuchando a Trent tararear la marcha fúnebre con suma tranquilidad. Él dudaba mucho que fuera algo bueno que estuviera cantando eso en medio de un tren lleno de almas en pena. Pero ¿Qué iba decirle? Realmente se estaba cansando de toda esa mierda sobrenatural.

(…)

-¿Buscas a Todd? Aquí no vive ningún Todd-

La madre de Squee estaba ocasionando problemas por su falta de habilidad de comunicación y Pepito realmente se estaba impacientando. Si no fuera porque Todd salió de la casa a tiempo para ir con él a la escuela, hubiera arrojado a esa mujer insulsa a un verdadero paseo por el peor de los infiernos.

Allí no había drogas para escapar del sufrimiento.

Todd, como siempre estaba algo taciturno. Pepito lo miró molesto mientras lo revisaba. Ese chico necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello y tenía un poco arrugado su pantalón.

Por suerte, Todd era muy independiente, siempre tenía su ropa limpia y en buen estado. Casi siempre olía a ropa recién sacada de la secadora. Era delicioso, ese olor le resultaba muy interesante, siendo que él siempre a estado todo el tiempo sintiendo azufre y ceniza debajo de su nariz.

-Pepito- Todd estaba algo incómodo –Deja de olerme así, me estás asustando más de lo que ya lo haces-

-Directo a la escuela, si no vas a vender tu alma por poder, no tenemos nada de que hablar- Estaba molesto, ese pequeño desliz no era nada bueno. Pepito se cruzo de brazos para comenzar a caminar por la acera, Todd suspira y lo sigue.

-El asesinato de ayer apareció en las noticias de nuevo, parecía ser gente importante la que murió- Dice Todd con tranquilidad.

-¿Sigues con eso?- Pepito sonaba cada vez más apático –Muere gente todo el tiempo Todd, no importa cuanto dinero o influencia tengan, nadie se escapa de la muerte-

-Pero ¿Por qué ellos?-

-Era su momento de morir, y simplemente sucedió- Pepito dice esto con vehemencia.

Todd no lo creía así, esos sujetos tenían influencias, altos cargos en el gobierno y más guardias armados que el mismo gobernador del estado. Esto no era normal, no era común que algo así suceda, la mayoría de las veces moría gente común o personas de bajos recursos de la forma que murieron.

Algo extraño estaba pasando en la ciudad en la que vivía.

Casi tan extraño como estar caminando a la escuela y que se detenga un auto importado delante de tus narices. Todd no sabía nada de autos, pero ese se veía muy caro.

-Es un Lamborghini- Pepito hace una mueca de disgusto ante el brillante color rojo de ese vehículo –La basura que lo este conduciendo no debe tener alma-

De ese auto emergió una mujer, llevaba un traje de dos piezas negro, con una elegante falda y lentes de sol. Su figura era prometedora, y su rostro era bastante lindo…

...Hasta que comenzó a sangrarle la nariz profusamente.

Todd comenzó a gritar aterrado porque las fosas nasales de la mujer parecían ser un grifo abierto, y la sangre prácticamente salía a presión. Pepito entorno los ojos al ser manchado por un par de gotas.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- La mujer saca un paquete de pañuelos desechables y se tapona la nariz –Es solo un reflejo-

-¡Squeee!- Todd no pudo evitarlo, su garganta se había cerrado del terror y fue el único sonido que salio de esta. Pepito se ubica delante de él, quedando en medio de los dos.

-Disculpe señor Todd Casil- Dice con aire casual la mujer que estaba desangrándose por la nariz. Tuvo que cambiar su tapón porque estaba completamente empapado de liquido rojo –Se lo ha llamado para ser testigo en un juicio importante-

-¿Quién lo ha llamado?- Dice con algo de duda Pepito. La mujer saca de un maletín un papel firmado y se lo entrega. Al leerlo, el anticristo gruñe ligeramente.

-Todd tienes que ir… estos sujetos te llevaran a la fuerza si no lo haces- Resignado el anticristo quema el papel en sus manos hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

-Pero… la escuela… y mi casa ¿Shmee puede venir?- Todd no sabía porque no ofrecía más resistencia. Tal vez debería hablarlo con Shmee en otro momento.

-Puedes traer a quien quieras contigo, a tus padres, a tus hermanos, pero debes asistir- Replica la mujer con frialdad.

-Shmee esta en su mochila, pero también lo acompañare yo- Dice Pepito –Quiero ver como proceden en este juicio-

-Bien, suban al auto- La mujer detiene a Pepito dejando que Todd suba primero. Parecía estar molesta –Eres realmente malvado chico ¿Qué haces con alguien como Casil?-

-No entiendo lo que dice- Pepito se hace el desentendido.

-Mi nariz sangra ante la presencia del mal y tú eres un verdadero cúmulo de maldad- No se sabe como lo observa la mujer por los anteojos de sol, pero de seguro estaba molesta.

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso?-

-Chico, deberías saber que a donde vamos, la gente como tú no es bien vista-

-No me juzgaran por nada, así que no me importa- Pepito tuerce su cara en señal de amenaza –Todd no se ira sin mi-

La mujer suspira resignada y deja que el niño suba en la parte trasera de su Lamborghini junto con Todd.

-Iremos por una testigo más- La mujer dice esto mientras enciende el auto y pisa a fondo el acelerador. Todd estaba nervioso por la velocidad pero Pepito seguía pensativo.

Definitivamente todo esto era obra de ese extraño abogado.

(…)

El Purgatorio era lo que Trent había mencionado. Un sitio para realizar tramites interminables, ante la burocracia infinita del más allá.

Tanto papeleo para entrar al infierno o al cielo, le hizo comprender a Johnny que no era tan fácil llegar a esos lugares como él lo había hecho.

Si es que realmente llegó a esos lugares.

Ahora estaban esperando pacientes su turno. Aparentemente, la burocracia era un sistema infernal inventado para el purgatorio. Que se pareciera a la del mundo de los vivos, era pura coincidencia.

-Este sitio apesta- Nny dice esto molesto.

-Parece que lo mundano no va contigo- Trent dice esto con calma –Tuve esta idea para el infierno, nada de sufrimiento ni castigos irónicos, sino la espera eterna en una fila que no llega a ningún lado-

-Eso suena horrible- La cabeza parlante no quería siquiera imaginarse esa locura. El Diablo era demasiado flexible con los bastardos del infierno como para cambiar a semejante sistema.

-Si, tal vez por eso no aceptaron mi idea- El abogado se para del asiento y comienza a caminar por el pasillo –Es el momento Johnny, este juicio será algo tedioso para ti, pero no creo que tardaremos mucho-

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?- Nny no termina de decir esto, que llegan a una enorme sala llena de personas traslucidas, sentadas en estrados, rodeando a un atril en donde estaba sentada una mujer anciana, de rasgos duros y extremadamente delgada.

-Tarde- Dice la anciana con voz de ultratumba, las personas allí jadearon asustadas –Dos minutos tarde, Reggi-

-Su señoría, sabe que mi retraso no fue deliberado- Trent se inclina hacia la anciana –En efecto, como castigo le permitiré a los Fiscales empezar con el juicio-

-Fiscales, procedan- La anciana habla con frialdad y parsimonia –No tengo tiempo para más retrasos-

Trent camina hacia la mesa de la defensa y saca la cabeza a de Nny de la bolsa. Ese sitio se veía muy corriente, como las escenografías de esas series de televisión sobre abogados, con un estrado, un jurado y todo lo que eso implica. Pero había demasiadas personas allí, todas cuchicheando incesantemente. Nny sentía que lo miraban con intensidad y no podía relajarse.

Era una mirada llena de desprecio.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos sujetos?- Dice molesto Nny –Ni siquiera me conocen-

-Digamos que se murieron, y tu le das mala espina por estar vivo- Trent dice esto con calma –Ellos no nos interesa, siquiera el jurado, solo están de adorno… La Muerte debe tomar esta decisión-

-Entonces mi cuerpo depende de lo que esa anciana arrugada decida- Dice molesto Nny.

-Si, y trata de no sorprenderte cuando te trate con confianza, a ella le encanta hacer eso- Trent dice esto con una sonrisa ladeada, y se calla justo cuando la Muerte comienza hablar.

-Nny, se le acusa de no usar su cuerpo de forma apropiada y desafiarme- La Muerte dice esto con voz taciturna –Declárate culpable ahora y pasa tu vida siendo una cabeza parlante-

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso anciana decrepita?- Dice con voz firme Nny.

-Porque quiero irme a comprar unas papas a la francesas- La anciana dice esto con parsimonia, su mirada era fría pero su tono de voz no demostraba estar molesta –Y me caes muy mal-

-¿Qué le caigo mal?- Nny lo mira con algo de duda a Trent -¿Por qué le caigo mal?-

-Es una larga historia- Trent dice esto con suavidad –Tu estabas matando gente aun no debía morir… Espera, no es una historia tan larga-

-La gente que revivías era…- Nny finalmente suma dos más dos -…Las que no debían morir ¿Cómo lograba matarlos entonces?-

-Te lo diré en otra ocasión- El abogado mira interesado a la fiscal, esta llevaba gafas oscuras y un traje estricto, con una falda cómoda. Se levanta del asiento y habla en voz alta.

-Llamo al estrado al primer testigo- La mujer hace una pausa –La señorita Devi-

Nny dio un respingo, y casi por reflejo muerde la mano de Trent. El abogado salta de la silla agitando su brazo mientras Johnny le hincaba el diente a su carne, cortándola y haciéndola sangrar.

-Dijiste que no la involucrarías- Dice furioso Nny, mordiendo a Trent con fuerza.

-¡Yo no fui!- Trent dice esto dolorido –¡Se supone que no había testigos y esto seria fácil! ¡Deja de morderme que no solucionas nada así!-

-¿Nny, Reggi?- La Muerte estaba impaciente –Si no les molesta, proseguiremos- Señala a la fiscal con la cabeza y esta comienza hablar.

-¿Conoce al acusado?- Dice la fiscal.

Devi entorna los ojos con algo de resentimiento. Ella no quería estar ahí, no quería cooperar con esa mujer y mucho menos que la usen para un juicio. Eso era tan egoísta de su parte, lo peor de todo, era que intentaba evitar que Johnny recupere su cuerpo. Ella no quería ser parte de ese circo.

-Si- Dice la joven, cortante.

-¿Ha intentado matarla?- La Fiscal suena punzante.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Devi dice esto molesta.

-Repito ¿El señor Johnny C. ha intentado asesinarla?-

-Si, pero…- Devi no termina de armar la oración que es interrumpida.

-No era el momento para que la señorita Devi muera- Dice con calma la Fiscal.

-Objeción su señoría- Dice Trent –Ella sigue viva, así que mi cliente no la mato-

-Tiene razón, señorita Fiscal ¿Tiene mas preguntas?- Dice La Muerte.

-No- Agrega la Fiscal impasible.

-Reggi, puedes hacer preguntas- Dice la anciana, anotando con cuidado algo en un papel.

-Solo tengo una para la testigo- Trent se acerca a Devi y le sonríe con malicia -¿Le caía bien mi cliente hasta que intento matarla?-

-Si, aunque…- Dice Devi.

-Eso es todo, no mas preguntas su señoría- Dice Trent.

-Bien, puede retirarse- La Muerte dice esto con calma y chasquea los dedos.

-Pero yo…- Devi dice esto ofuscada, desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Esto es inútil, Trent- Dice con voz airada la Fiscal –La Muerte no tiene motivos para dejarle el cuerpo a Johnny-

-Silencio preciosa, terminemos con este circo para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo- Trent dice esto listo para llamar al siguiente testigo –Llamo a Todd "Squee" Casil al estrado-

Los ojos de Nny se agrandaron. El pequeño Todd apareció en el estrado, aterrado ante la enorme cantidad de almas en pena que lo observaban con intensidad. Él chico trago saliva y miró al extraño hombre de enormes dientes blancos y piel oscura que se acercaba a él.

-Todd, tranquilo- Dice Trent –Solo vas a contestar unas preguntas ¿Te parece bien?-

-…- Todd no pudo decir nada, solo asintió. No recordaba a Trent, pero no le asustaba tanto como la anciana que estaba a su izquierda. Esa mujer era demasiado extraña, parecía que no le importaba que estuviera allí sentado.

-Perfecto... ¿Johnny es tú vecino?- Pregunta Trent.

-Si- Todd dice esto algo aturdido.

-¿Te da miedo?-

-Un poco- El chico dice esto tranquilo, noto que Trent no iba a interrumpirlo, así que continuo –Él cuenta historias terroríficas y… creo que lastima a la gente-

-¡Oh!- Trent mira con algo de duda a Todd -¿Él ha matado delante de ti?-

-Solo una vez- El chico juega con sus dedos, estaba algo asustado pero nadie estaba allí para decirle algo malo. Todos miraban con intensidad pero nadie opinaba –Era un hombre malo que quería lastimarme-

-Si tu no estabas enterado, ese hombre debió morir dos meses antes de encontrarse contigo- Dice con aire casual Trent –Se llamaba Francis Gegai, y expuse su caso hace poco para dar luz verde para cegar su vida-

-Objeción su señoría- La Fiscal golpea la mesa –Este abogado solo está remarcando nuestros errores, no debería estar a consideración…-

-Denegada- La Muerte dice esto –Fiscal, el argumento es válido, se ha cometido un error y esa persona debía morir, el joven Nny hizo los honores de ayudarnos-

-Si, señoría- Dice la Fiscal molesta.

-No tengo más preguntas- Dice Trent con una radiante sonrisa, le guiña el ojo a Todd.

La fiscal mira a Trent, y siente algo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Ese abogado era malicioso y rastrero, estaba seguro que no iba a reparar en mover sus influencias para recuperar el cuerpo de ese sujeto.

-Señor Todd ¿Su vecino ha intentado matarlo?- Pregunta con calma la Fiscal.

-No- Dice algo incomodo el chico.

-Pero ataco a su osito y lo llamo mentiroso- Agrega la mujer.

-Shmee suele molestar a los extraños y…- Dice Todd con algo de temor, pero la mujer lo interrumpe.

-Responda la pregunta- Dice puntillosa la mujer.

-Si, él ataco a mi oso- Todd se resigna y contesta. Esa mujer lo estaba molestando.

-El oso de este niño evita que las pesadillas lo vuelvan loco- Dice con aire ceremonial la Fiscal –Considero que Johnny lo sabía y buscaba la forma de que el niño perdiera la cordura-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ese jodido oso de polietileno estaba mintiéndole!- Johnny grita esto furioso.

-Nny, el parasito que devora las pesadillas de Todd fue creado para evitar que se vuelva un _"niño perdido"-_ Dice con calma la Muerte –Si vuelves a interrumpir el interrogatorio, te declarare culpable y finalizare el juicio-

-No más preguntas su señoría, la Fiscalia descansa- Dice triunfante la Fiscal.

Todd desaparece del estrado. Nny se sentía algo confundido, era un sentimiento de pérdida y remordimiento que nunca había experimentado. Algo le decía que no iba a recuperar su cuerpo.

-Antes de dar mi veredicto ¿Quieren agregar algo más?- Dice la Muerte impasible.

-Yo si- Trent salta del la silla.

-Te escucho Reggi, y que sea rápido- Dice la Muerte. El abogado parecía estar a punto de dar un discurso, pero solo dijo una frase.

-Nny no ha matado personas que _no debía morir_- Dice tajante Trent.

-¿Está seguro de esto?- La Muerte gruñe ligeramente.

-Completamente seguro, compruebe la lista de personas muertas y vivas, se dará cuenta que todo esta en orden- Dice con calma el abogado.

-Jodido bastardo- Dice furiosa la Fiscal, mientras la Muerte comprueba en su memoria las listas eternas –Sabía que no debía perder el tiempo buscando testigos-

-Parece que tiene razón- La Muerte chasquea la lengua –Declaro a Johnny C. inocente, pero estará bajo vigilancia y si llega a cometer el desacato de retarme nuevamente, yo misma iré a buscarlo-

-Si su señoría, muchas gracias- Dice Trent inclinandose levemente.

-¿Qué significa que ira a buscarme?- Nny se notaba preocupado por esto.

-Créeme que prefieres no saberlo, vamos por tu cuerpo y larguémonos de aquí- Trent sonríe con malicia, pero no deja que Johnny logre ver su rostro.

(…)

Devi se inclinó de su sillón, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza que parecía provenir de una resaca. Escuchaba que alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia.

No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, pero estaba segura de que Johnny estaba involucrado. Estaba muy nerviosa y toda transpirada.

Detrás de la puerta Tenna gritaba "Devi, Devi ¿Estás bien?"

-Tenna, no me he muerto- Devi abre la puerta y nota que su amiga estaba muy mal, el maquillaje se le había corrido por el rostro de tanto llorar -¿Qué sucede?-

-Desapareciste… por tres días- Dice aterrada la joven –Pasaron tres días que no me llamabas y vine a tu casa a buscarte-

-¿Tres días?- Devi toca su cuerpo, no paresia haber pasado tres días durmiendo en un sofá ¿Dónde demonios estuvo todo ese tiempo?

(…)

-Ese juicio fue extraño- Dice Pepito mientras muerde su sándwich -Ese abogado es demasiado bueno en lo que hace-

-Cierto, el vecino aterrador recuperó su cuerpo- Todd dice esto con cierta calma –Y ya pasaron tres días-

-Si, estos saltos temporales son normales al salir del purgatorio- Pepito dice esto con calma –Por suerte tus padres no hicieron mucho escándalo-

-Yo no me siento afortunado por eso- Dice Todd con un poco de tristeza.

-Papá estaba preocupado por ti, si quieres saber- Pepito dice esto con una ligera sonrisa. La malicia de su rostro lo abandonó pero Todd no lo miraba, no pudo notarlo.

-Si, supongo que sigo siendo un alma comprable- Todd se ríe ligeramente, y muerde su sándwich. Se preguntaba con algo de calma ¿Qué iba ser de la vida de Johnny a partir de ahora?

(…)

-Eso es todo señor Spanky- Trent entrega el dinero y toma las bolsas que se había apilado cerca de la caja.

-Vaya, parece que estas a punto de abrir un taller de arte- Dice el anciano, dueño de la tienda de suministros para artistas.

-Nada de eso, es para un amigo- Trent sonríe levemente y sale del lugar, afuera un taxi lo esperaba para llevarlo a la casa de alguien en particular.

-Al 777 Cass, ya sabes a quien vamos a visitar-

(…)

Cuando el último lápiz perdió su interior de grafito, Johnny tuvo que recurrir a hacer carbonilla casera. No tenía muchos recambios, ya que solo había dibujado figura de palitos desde que podía recordar.

Había pocas personas prisioneras en su casa, la mayoría había escapado y solo había un par de cadáveres que, cuando no soporte más el olor, Nny tendría que quemar.

El silencio de ese lugar solo era cortado por el papel siendo atacado por el carbón, mientras múltiples imágenes aparecían debajo de este. Cosas que había visto y sentido empezaron a tener forma en el papel. Los monstruos que perseguían a Todd en sueños, el rostro de Devi, la mirada de terror de los que quedaban atrapados en su casa, las sombras de los cadáveres, el estrado en donde estuvo, el rostro de la Muerte…

También dibujó un conejito deforme, que le pareció simpático.

-Estoy dibujando…- Johnny dice esto con temor a estar soñando –Estoy dibujando, no son figuras con palitos, son dibujos-

Johnny quebró la última carbonilla y miro los papeles esparcidos por la habitación. No había parásitos, no había Trent, no había Muerte allí.

Solo estaban él y sus dibujos. Él y el trabajo que definía su vida, su talento había regresado.

_Pero ¿Qué precio debería pagar por esto?_

….

Continuara

...

N/A: Realmente creo que los Lamborghini no tienen asientos traseros, pero bueno, esto es ficción jajjja

N/A2: Actualización en el próximo mes ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Johnny The Homicidal Maniac**_no me pertenece, y este es un insignificante Fic.

Empezamos la Segunda temporada de Necrolawyer :)

...

**Necrolawyer**

_-Parte 4-_

_**El justiciero, el villano y Johnny**_

_…Entre dientes oí a la muerte que decía así: _  
_ "Cuántas veces se habrá escapado _  
_ como laucha por tirante, _  
_ y esta noche que no cuesta nada _  
_ ni siquiera fatigarme _  
_ podemos llevarnos un cordero con sólo cruzar la calle"…_

_****__**Balada del Diablo y la Muerte - La Renga**_

_**...  
**_

Johnny dudó por un momento antes de salir del estudio improvisado que Trent le ayudo a armar hacía unos meses atrás, para volver a tener contacto con el mundo real. Se había sumido a un aislamiento voluntario, en donde entró en contacto con su imaginación y creatividad, hasta el punto de haberse dedicado por completo a plasmarla en papel, lienzo y, cuando estos no le fueron suficientes, las paredes de la casa.

Había extrañado esa parte de su ser, tanto que se le escapaba un jadeo de emoción al ver como su trabajo tomaba forma bajo sus manos. Sin embargo, su contacto con la realidad se había vuelto casi nulo, tal así que Johnny podía estar en absoluto silencio todo el día, y solo cruzaba un par de palabras con Trent cuando le llevaba algo de comer. Aquel abogado sobrenatural lo visitaba a diario, pero no permanecía mucho tiempo a su alrededor, aunque se aseguraba de que se alimentara adecuadamente.

Johnny no confiaba en Trent. Le resultaba imposible sentirse a gusto en su compañía. Llegaba momentos en los que deseaba no volver a verlo nunca más, porque sabía que su presencia era venenosa para cualquier ser racional. Además, temía que le pidiera algo a cambio de su creatividad, y si así fuera, él sabía que no iba a poder negarse.

Trató de apartar esos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza cuando se disponía a salir a la calle. Johnny abrió la puerta y los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en la cara. Sus ojos apenas podían ver algo por el resplandor, hacía mucho que no estaba al aire libre…Pero pudo ver a Samedi, ese enorme _hombre-gorila_ que le dio la paliza de su vida, parado en medio de la calle que daba a la puerta de su casa. El sol de mediodía hacía brillar su piel morena. Los grilletes y sus cadenas destrozadas resonaron en el silencio en que estaban sumidos, ya que no había una sola alma rondando por aquel vecindario.

Siendo un humano y viviendo en el plano físico, Johnny jamás experimentó lo que era estar frente a alguien que solo viviera por la justicia, y la mirada de Samedi solo transmitía eso: Un deseo de destruir al mal a como de lugar. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, como si se estuvieran midiendo, pero no tenían intenciones de atacarse mutuamente.

De repente, un aterrador grito llamó la atención de los dos y perdieron la concentración. Johnny giró la cabeza hacia la casa de Todd, de donde parecían provenir aquellos horribles ruidos, pero las ventanas estaban cerradas y no podía saber lo que pasaba adentro.

-_Squee_- Murmura para si mismo Nny. Se da vuelta para ver si Samedi haría algo al respecto, pero este había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo es posible que este jodido gorila sea tan sigiloso?- El maniático homicida escuchó otro grito, y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Todd.

-¡Squee!- Johnny llega a la ventana que daba al cuarto del niño, pero estaba sellada con madera y clavos. Sin mucha ceremonia, la rompe a patadas y entra a la casa -¡Squee! ¿Dónde estás…?-

El niño no estaba en su cuarto. Lo único que encontró en ese lugar fue el horrible oso de peluche que no dejaba de decir mentiras, pero Johnny lo ignoró. Un aroma muy familiar captó por completo su atención, evocando terribles recuerdos. Eso lo alteró mucho, hacia un mes que no sentía el olor de la sangre, y ese mismo hedor estaba invadiendo toda la casa de Squee.

Se abrió paso entre las puertas de ese sitio, para dar con el paradero de Todd. Pero lo primero que encontró fue al padre del chico, sentado en un escritorio completamente cubierto de sangre. Había sido brutalmente asesinado con un cuchillo de carnicero, el cual habían incrustado en su cráneo, justo a la mitad, y parecía que tenía dos trampas para oso destrozando sus tobillos. Otro grito le hizo saltar ante el silencio de esa horrible casa, pero este pertenecía a una mujer. Debía ser la madre de Todd.

Johnny atravesó el pasillo a zancadas y llego hasta la escalera. Comenzó a bajar con cuidado de no hacer ruido y escuchó otro grito. Cuando llega al último escalón, camina lentamente hasta la cocina. Había un sujeto, que tenía un corte de cabello muy parecido al suyo y se vestía como si fuera su copia. Ese extraño hombre estaba sobre alguien que parecía ser una mujer muy malherida, que solo pudo reconocer al ver su cabello revuelto en el piso.

Johnny solo tuvo que ver el pálido trasero de ese sujeto contoneándose en el aire, para saber que estaba haciéndole a esa mujer, mientras le hería los pechos con una afilada navaja. En total silencio y manteniendo la calma, Johnny continua con la búsqueda de su vecino Todd, ignorando los ruidos y gritos ahogados de la mujer, además de aquel espantoso olor a semen y sangre, que parecía intensificarse por lo cerrada que estaba esa casa. Su mirada se clava en el armario que estaba debajo de la escalera, y con cuidado lo abre. Dos ojos rojos con rastros de llanto y una carita pálida lo reciben. Era Squee y estaba temblando de miedo, llorando por todas las cosas horribles que tenía que presenciar.

-Tranquilo, vamos a salir de aquí- Johnny le extiende la mano derecha a Todd. El niño duda por un momento, pero luego extiende la suya para tomarla. De repente, un jarrón de porcelana golpea brutalmente la cabeza de Johnny. Todd grita espantado al ver como los pequeños fragmentos de porcelana caían ensangrentados en el piso, pero algunos quedaron incrustados en la cara de Johnny.

-Vaya, así que eres tú- El sujeto que estaba violando a la madre de Todd había salido de la cocina para hacerle frente a Johnny. Para su suerte, se había subido los pantalones antes de atacarlo –Déjame decirte que soy tu mas grande admirador-

-…- Johnny ni se inmuta por el dolor del golpe. Un hilillo de sangre descendió desde su frente hasta la comisura de su boca, por lo que sintió el sabor de su propia sangre. Siquiera miró al sujeto, solo empuja a Todd dentro del armario y agrega con voz firme –Cierra los ojos y tápate los oídos-

-¿Esos dos tenían un niño? Eso es fantástico, la perra que está en la cocina ya se murió- Dice con una macabra sonrisa, el sujeto que estaba allí.

-¿Quién eres?- Johnny no pensaba matar a nadie ese día, solo quería saber que quería ese tipo en la casa de sus vecinos y sacar a Todd de allí para ponerlo a salvo.

-Soy Jimmy, tu más grande admirador- El chico le sonríe levemente mientras inclina su cabeza hacia un lado –Perdona por lanzarte ese jarrón, pensé que eras un idiota que trataba de hacerse el héroe-

-Si ya terminaste, deberías irte de aquí- Johnny estaba midiendo su temperamento. No se sentía enfadado ante esa situación, pero no podía dejar que algo malo le pase a Squee, por lo que trató de ser precavido.

-Es verdad, ¡Debes decirme como evitar que me atrape la policía!- Jimmy grita eufórico esto, levantando sus manos en el aire.

-Largo- El maniático homicida entorna los ojos. Aquel sujeto estaba acabando con su paciencia cada vez que abría su bocota. Jimmy le sonríe con algo de malicia y se acerca para verlo de cerca. Se percato de que su héroe no olía a sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Sus ropas emanaban un fuerte olor a pintura y disolvente.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no pareces un asesino?- Dice alterado Jimmy –Eras lo máximo, habías matado a muchísimas personas y nunca te pudieron atrapar…-

-¿Qué parte de "largo de aquí" no entiendes?- Johnny estaba un poco nervioso, si ese sujeto seguía acercándose a él o al armario de Todd, iba a tener que enfrentarlo y no deseaba hacerlo. No iba a matar ese día, se había dicho a si mismo que no lo iba a hacer si recuperaba su creatividad.

_ (Pero es difícil mantener esa promesa, ¿No lo crees así, Nny?)_

-Eres un jodido artista… maldita sea… Dime que eso en tu ropa es una mancha de sangre- Jimmy comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera bajo los efectos del síndrome de abstinencia, y le señala a Johnny, la camisa que usaba en ese momento, la cual tenía una enorme mancha de pintura de color rojo oscuro.

-Es pintura…- No le daba pena decir esto, pero pareciera que esa respuesta solo alteró más a Jimmy.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué no me amenazas con matarme o dices algo raro sobre la vacía existencia que llevo?- Jimmy estaba gritando en ese momento, mientras pateaba el piso con furia.

_ (Este es el resultado de tus acciones, un mero imitador… deberías limpiar tu desastre, Nny)_

-Mataste a un hombre que no te hizo nada malo, violaste y torturaste a una mujer sin necesidad, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?- Johnny estaba elevando la voz a medida que hablaba, ya sentía su sangre hervir. Había matado a muchos otros por mucho menos que todas esas horribles cosas que había hecho Jimmy –Yo estaba muy mal de la cabeza cuando cometí todos esos crímenes y no podía detenerme, pero tú los hiciste porque te pareció buena idea imitar a tu supuesto ídolo, aún teniendo la posibilidad de elegir otro camino ¿Acaso quieres te felicite?-

-No necesito las felicitaciones de un artista de cuarta- Jimmy estaba furioso. Saca una enorme navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y trata de apuñalar a Johnny. Este lo esquiva, un tanto molesto por tener que lidiar con aquel imitador. Se iría, pero la seguridad de Todd estaba en juego.

-¿Solo me vas a esquivar?- Aquel horrible sujeto se le ríe en la cara.

-Vete a la mierda, jodido imbécil- Johnny estaba insultándolo, si lo presionaba más iba a terminar lanzándose sobre Jimmy para arrancarle los ojos con sus dedos –Deberías valorar tu patética vida y largarte de aquí-

Jimmy sonrió malignamente al notar que, el maniático homicida que tanto admiraba, estaba firmemente parado frente al armario donde se ocultaba Squee. Estaba dispuesto a presionar al viejo Johnny para que vuelva a ser un asesino, y no tenía intenciones de abandonar esa casa sin verlo en acción.

-¿Qué tal si matamos a ese niño que esta allí?- Sugiere Jimmy con una horrible sonrisa.

-¿A Squee?- Johnny no entendía porque ese sujeto querría matar a un niño inocente. Todd no le había dado ningún motivo para quitarle la vida.

-Es solo un niño, tú has matado a mucha gente antes, ¿Por qué no seguir ahora?-

-No vas a tocar a Squee- Johnny dice esto con firmeza.

-Bien, bien, es decir, yo no pretendía hacerlo- Jimmy le extiende su cuchillo al maniático homicida para que lo tome –Quisiera aprender del maestro-

Johnny no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jimmy. Parecía que estaba muy seguro de que no iba a matarlo cuando le diera el cuchillo, lo cual no era muy sensato de su parte, además ¿Qué le hacía pensar que iba a matar a Todd? Casi a regañadientes, Johnny tomó aquel cuchillo de acero de baja calidad, y frunció el ceño al verse reflejado en esa hoja de acero ensangrentada.

-¿Podemos torturarlo antes? Aquí tengo todo un equipo de tortura, podemos arrancarle las uñas, picarle los ojos, cortarle el cuero cabelludo…-

-¿Acaso nunca te callas?- La voz de Johnny dejo mudo a su imitador. Se le queda mirando con algo de molestia para luego, darse la vuelta y trabar la puerta del armario con una silla –Todd no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-Escucha, si no vas a matar a nadie, tal vez es el momento de que yo lo haga- A Jimmy se le había acabado la paciencia y saca otro cuchillo, mucho más grande, de su bota. Este reluce como si fuera nuevo, pero seguía siendo de mala calidad –Voy a disfrutar esto… El alumno superará a su maestro-

-Yo no soy tu maestro- Johnny sentía asco de solo pensar que ese sujeto lo veía de esa forma -Me enfermas…-

-¡Hey, Johnny!- La voz de Trent interrumpe aquella pequeña contienda. Jimmy estaba aterrado al darse cuenta de que otro sujeto lo había encontrado, y se encogió sujetando su cuchillo delante de su torso. Johnny se limitó a observar con molestia al recién llegado, que emergió desde la cocina esquivando el cadáver de la madre de Todd con un pequeño e infantil salto. El abogado se acercó a ellos, masticando y con un tazón de cereal con leche en su mano derecha y una cuchara en su mano izquierda.

-¿Quieres cereal, Johnny?- Trent le ofrece de su tazón a Johnny, y este lo fulmina con la mirada. Al ver que su cliente favorito no quería, se vuelve a Jimmy para hacerle la misma oferta.

-¿Y tú, Jimbo? Apuesto a que te gusta el cereal-

-¿Quién demonios eres? Maldito negro de mierda…- Jimmy estaba aterrado por tener otro testigo, tanto que decidió matarlo en ese instante. Sin dudarlo, se lanza sobre el hombre afroamericano para clavarle su enorme cuchillo en su corazón.

–No te metas en mi camino, maldito negro-

Trent se le quedo mirando entretenido. Masticó el cereal que le quedaba en la boca y se lo tragó. Luego le sonrió a Jimmy mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida que le provocó. Aterrado, el asesino arranca el cuchillo del pecho de aquel abogado y retrocede para alejarse de él.

-¿Por qué no se… muere?- La cabeza de Jimmy no registraba lo que pasaba. Trent toca su pecho con su mano derecha para comprobar la herida, y ve que esta se había cerrado.

-Espero que eso te haya dolido- Declara Johnny, muy enojado al ver que su imitador siquiera pudo acabar con su abogado. Ese Jimmy no hacía nada bien.

-Te ofrecí cereal ¿Y me tratas así?- Trent hace un puchero exagerado con su boca -¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?-

-No es un buen momento para tus falsos dramas, este sujeto quiere matar a Todd y…- El maniático homicida no termina de hablar porque es interrumpido por su imitador, el cual parecía haber enloquecido porque gritaba como un demente.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ERES! ¡TE CLAVÉ UN PUÑAL EN EL CORAZÓN! ¡TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR MUERTO! ¡NEGRO DE MIERDA!-

Johnny y Trent ven como Jimmy cae al piso, lloriqueando como un cobarde, arrancándose el cabello a tirones. Los dos ni se inmutan por esa actitud, y pierden el interés en este, cuando ven como se orina en sus pantalones.

-Ves, ya lo alteraste- Johnny reprende a Trent como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre modales en una mesa.

-Yo debería ser el "alterado", ese infeliz se lanzo sobre mí y me atravesó el corazón con un cuchillo de mala calidad- Se defiende el abogado, alegando ser una inocente víctima.

-Lo tenías bien merecido por el susto que le diste- Johnny suspira, tratando de dejar atrás ese asunto, y vuelve a la realidad -¿Puedes hacer algo por los padres de Squee?-

-No… Lo siento Johnny, hoy es el día en que debían morir… Aunque, no sabía que sería de esta forma tan desagradable- Trent sentía mucha pena por esas dos personas. Le parecía muy humillante haber sido asesinado por un perdedor como Jimmy.

-Ustedes son unos… monstruos- El imitador estaba completamente fuera de si, se había levantado y estaba blandiendo su cuchillo delante de ellos dos, sin saber a quién atacar primero.

-En cambio, este infeliz se morirá dentro de dos días- Trent señala a Jimmy con su dedo pulgar, haciendo que este salte de la impresión.

-Dijiste dos días… - Johnny se vuelve hacia donde estaba Jimmy, su rostro se oscurece por completo y una siniestra sonrisa adorna su cara. El imitador siquiera pudo moverse, se había quedado estático mientras que el maniático homicida lo sujeta con fuerza del cuello con una sola mano. Estrujándole la traquea, lo empuja hasta estamparlo contra la pared.

–Solo dos días… haré que sean las peores 48 horas de tu vida, tanto que suplicaras que te mate- Johnny le dedico una horrible mirada al aterrado Jimmy, que comenzó a temblar y balbucear incoherencias.

-Pe- pero-ro, eres mi maestro, m-mi ídolo-

-Y voy a enseñarte lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento- Esa era una promesa que Johnny estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

(…)

-¿Todd?-

El abogado abrió la puerta del armario para sacar al preadolescente de allí. Todd abre los ojos en forma desmesurada, temblando mientras observa con cuidado al hombre afroamericano que le extendía su mano. Decide no aceptar su ayuda, lo cual a Trent parecía no afectarle.

-Haces bien pequeño, ya viene Johnny para sacarte de aquí- El abogado guarda su distancia y decide no invadir el espacio personal del niño.

-¿Dónde está…?- Todd habla con suavidad y con temor, refiriéndose a Jimmy.

-¿Te refieres al infeliz?- Trent le sonríe al niño con calma mientras agrega –Johnny se lo llevo a un lugar donde no podrá lastimar a nadie más-

Todd asiente pero aun así no sale del armario, hasta que escucha la voz de Johnny.-Squee- El maniático homicida se acerca a Todd, para que vea que esta todo bien. No quería tocarlo, porque el pequeño estaba muy asustado y podría sentirse presionado –Puedes salir cuando quieras, ya saque la basura-

-¿Dónde está mi Papá? ¿Mi mamá está bien?- El niño solloza asustado.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero ellos ya dejaron este mundo- Johnny no sabía si estaba siendo muy insensible, pero Todd había llorado tanto que estaba exhausto como para perder la compostura.

-¿Se fueron al cielo?- Pregunta esperanzado el preadolescente.

-Yo no…- El maniático homicida iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Trent lo interrumpe.

-Tus padres se fueron al infierno de los perdedores, un lugar para la gente que no llega hacer nada en sus vidas por falta de determinación-

-¿El infierno? Pero, ellos no lastimaron a nadie- Replica enojado Todd al abogado. Johnny hizo un gesto de disconformidad ante la defensa del pequeño hacia sus horribles padres, todo el daño que le habían hecho durante su infancia no tenía perdón.

-Claro que no lo hicieron, pero no hicieron nada con sus vidas, culpando a otros por sus errores, personas como esas van al infierno de perdedores, aquellos que sienten lastima por sí mismos y solo…-

-Cállate Trent, Todd es listo y lo entendió a la primera- Johnny fulmina a su abogado con la mirada, este eleva los hombros como si no estuviera ofendido de que detengan su discurso.

-¿Los dejo a solas?- El abogado señala la puerta, dispuesto a irse de allí.

-Si, por favor, quiero que te vayas y nos dejes en paz- Responde el mayor, sin mirarlo.

Trent se da vuelta, camina ligeramente y entra a la cocina. Luego esquiva el cadáver de la madre de Todd para llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa. Cuando está a punto de irse, cambia de opinión y regresa para llevarse la caja de cereal que había comenzado a comer.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- Pregunta confundido Todd. Le parecía haberlo visto en otra ocasión pero no podía recordarlo.

-Es mi abogado- Johnny parecía estar resignado con ese hecho.

(…)

Samedi estaba algo preocupado cuando su esposa lo llamo. Ella parecía estar eufórica, pero él no iba hacer ninguna observación al respecto hasta que no le explique lo que deseaba. Cuando ella estaba feliz, era porque el mundo estaba sufriendo. Madame Brigitta había estado preocupada por la perdida de la mano derecha de su marido, y se alegro de haberle conseguido un pequeño ayudante hasta que la recupere. Pero aquel enorme sujeto estaba seguro de que su mujer estaba feliz por otras razones.

-Tu querido hermano se meterá en problemas-

Claro, era de esperarse que estuviera feliz de que Trent este en la cuerda floja. Realmente ella detestaba a su hermano menor, y no la culpaba. De su familia, era el único que era demasiado ambicioso como para traicionar a cualquiera con tal de lograr sus objetivos… turbios objetivos que lo hacían poco confiable y una amenaza para la integridad del mundo.

-Es probable, mi niño perdido ha asesinado a muchos humanos que han seguido la senda del mal, tantos que hasta ha matado a los que no iban a morir aún- Samedi no estaba mal por esto, le habían encomendado mover la ficha de Dios, y así ganar la apuesta para este.

-Si, y cuando la Muerte se entere, él perderá a su única protectora- Brigitta se sonrió con malicia –Y cuando lo haga, me comeré su corazón-

-No debes apresurarte- Samedi parecía estar algo desconfiado –Ese chico que tiene a cargo es impredecible, si llega a ponerse de su lado puede ser que consiga su objetivo-

-No voy a preocuparme por un infeliz humano, sabes que estoy destinada a la grandeza- Brigitta parecía estar a punto de estallar de furia –Tu hermano es solo un saco de mentiras y estafas, y no merece su título-

-Te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, pero debes saber que la apuesta sigue en pie- Samedi asiente levemente mientras habla, recordando que posición había tomado para el universo –Falta que el Diablo mueva su ficha, y sabes que cuando lo haga, esto se convertirá en un caos-

-Entre mas caos haya, mas fácil será confundir a todos para que culpen a Trent- Dice entusiasmada Brigitta.

-Si… pero también podría significar el fin del mundo como lo conocemos- Los ojos de Samedi se oscurecen, augurando un terrible futuro.

(…)

Devi sonríe amargamente al dejar atrás su viejo apartamento. Era la segunda vez que se mudaba, pero tenía que cambiar de domicilio para que Johnny no la encuentre. Seguía escapando de él, pero solo porque no podía concebir la posibilidad de perdonarlo. Era imposible dejar de pensar en la forma en como la miro aquella noche en la que trato de matarla. Aún podía recordar sus calculadores y fríos ojos negros, y aquel intento asesino que solo podrías dedicárselo a tu peor enemigo. Johnny fue un desgraciado por haberla engañado de esa forma, por fingir que la quería o que deseaba su compañía.

Era solo un horrible asesino.

-Veo que está todo listo- Tenna llegó a la puerta del departamento de Devi para ayudar a cargar su viejo auto con las cosas de la mudanza. Su amiga no parecía estar muy dispuesta a hablar, pero le sonríe con un poco de simpatía -¿Por qué tan callada? Estoy segura de que él no te buscará más, se lo dejaste muy claro, y bueno… te lo prometió-

-Johnny es un maldito mentiroso- Devi había llegado a la conclusión que le parecía más acertada acerca de la actitud del maniático homicida –Él me engaño en aquella ocasión, yo solo… solo era una víctima más para su record-

-Pero… - Tenna no sabía que decir, Johnny no podía ser atrapado por la policía, no podía morirse y tenía un abogado que lo cuidaba de ser neutralizado por el mundo sobrenatural. No parecía que hubiera salida para Devi, a menos que el maniático homicida decida dejar de perseguirla -…Te vas a cambiar de casa, y estoy segura de que él no te va a encontrar-

Devi suspira con algo de resignación. No estaba muy segura si mudándose iba a cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba, parecía que su destino estaba ligado al del maniático homicida. En el fondo de su mente, Devi había alojado un oscuro pensamiento. Era la morbosa idea de que Johnny acabaría con su vida algún día. Ella podía hasta vislumbrarlo, y estaba segura que nadie más que él podía llegar a matarla.

-Tienes razón, estoy segura de que no lo hará- Devi no quería preocupar más a Tenna. Los problemas extraños que la aquejaban parecían involucrarla a ella también. Pero por suerte, la extraña forma de ser de su amiga convertía cualquier cosa rara en mundana.

(…)

El nuevo departamento de Devi parecía ser muy confortable y agradable. Las paredes estaban recién pintadas, el techo tenía un cielo raso decente y las instalaciones de agua y luz eran óptimas. Sus cosas parecían ser pocas dentro de esa nueva sala. Pero no se preocupo por eso, comenzó a desempacar y acomodar sus pertenencias.

De repente, alguien golpea su puerta con fuerza y la hace saltar porque aún estaba tensa. Devi no sabía si debía abrirla, pero decidió ver quien era usando la mirilla de la abertura. Con cuidado, le echa un vistazo a la persona que estaba del otro lado. Había un joven de cabello rubio, notorias pecas en sus mejillas y enormes ojos color verde que sonreía afablemente. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del departamento de bomberos de la ciudad. Aún así, Devi no quería abrir la puerta así que simplemente le habla desde el otro lado.- ¿Quién es usted?-

-Disculpe señora o señorita, mi nombre es Kelvin y pertenezco al cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad, le traigo el protocolo de seguridad en caso de incendio- Explica el bombero con suma cordialidad.

-Bien, puede pasarlo por debajo de la puerta- Devi no se fiaba de ese sujeto. Nadie que trabaje en medio de peligrosos incendios, podía estar bien de la cabeza.

-Esta bien- Kelvin se agacha y desliza las normas de seguridad del edificio –Recuerde que en caso de incendio debe llamar directamente al departamento de bomberos, y seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra-

-De acuerdo, gracias… Kelvin- El nombre de aquel sujeto era raro.

-Por nada, que tenga un buen día- Aquel muchacho se fue con su enorme sonrisa y su cara llena de pecas al departamento continuo.

Devi suspira algo aliviada de que ese sujeto no insistiera en entrar. Miró algo aburrida el panfleto, que estaba muy claro y conciso. Escuchó, más allá de la puerta, como Kelvin empleaba el mismo discurso que le dio a ella. El muchacho estaba haciendo su trabajo, solo eso, no tenía que sentirse amenazada por todo el mundo.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoica.

(…)

Eran apenas las dos de la tarde, cuando dos malhechores asaltaron aquella farmacia. Habían asesinado a la cajera con un disparo a quemarropa, y mataron a los guardias de seguridad a golpes, porque se interpusieron en su camino. Mientras escapaban, no veían la hora de llegar a su escondite para atiborrarse de los calmantes y drogas que habían logrado obtener.

Los dos malhechores habían llegado a un callejón oscuro donde nadie reparaba en ellos, y comenzaron a revisar su botín. Por este motivo, no prestaron atención a la manguera de incendios que estaba arrastrándose cerca de allí, como una sigilosa pitón.

-Ustedes son un par de horribles villanos- Aquella voz toma por sorpresa a los dos ladrones, y sacan sus armas de fuego para amenazar al que estuviera importunándolos. Pero solo vieron a un joven de cabello rubio parado frente a ellos, sosteniendo una manguera con su mano izquierda y un hacha para incendios a su derecha.

-¿Quién es este lunático?- Exclama incrédulo uno de los ladrones.

-Llego la hora de que mueran- La voz taciturna y grave del muchacho rubio, hizo que el ambiente se volviera un tanto frío.

Los dos malhechores se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reírse. El bombero no qse hizo esperar, y tomando revolea por el aire la punta metalica de la manguera, para luego lanzarla a una volocidad espantosa. La punta de metal golpea la cara de uno de los ladrones, antes de que puedan reaccionar.

El ladrón que no fue golpeado, estaba sorprendido al ver como su compañero se había desmayado por el golpe, y se prepara para dispararle al extraño muchacho que lo ataco. Cuando logra apuntar, el muchacho ya había llegado a su lado, acortando su distancia con una rápida carrera, y de un solo movimiento, corta con el hacha de incendios la mano con la cual sostenía su revolver.

El pobre hombre ve como se desprende su mano de su muñeca. La bala que estaba en la cámara de la pistola, sale disparada y le da a un basurero cercano. Del muñón que le había quedado al ladrón, comienza a manar un gran chorro de sangre, y este empieza a gritar por el terror de haber perdido una parte de su cuerpo. El bombero lo observo con cierta calma, pero se olvidó por el momento de ese sujeto cuando vio que su compañero había recuperado la conciencia. Tomó la manguera de encendidos, y se acerca con esta, hacia donde estaba el otro ladrón.

-El mal debe ser castigado- Con poca delicadeza, levanta la cabeza de aquel hombre y le abre la boca. Luego le mete la manguera, abre el seguro del pico para que el agua comience a salir. Los pulmones de aquel ladrón se llenan de agua, sus ojos se ponen rojos y su cara se hincha. El bombero lo suelta, y deja que ese reciente cadáver caiga al suelo. El otro sujeto, estaba tratando de recuperar su mano. Al darse cuenta de que el bombero no iba a dejarlo libre, lo mira asustado.

-¿Para quién trabajan?- Pregunta con suavidad Kelvin.

-Espera, espera, te lo diré, lo diré todo... pero ¡No me mates!- El sujeto estaba aterrado, la mirada de Kelvin era oscura y completamente aterradora –Es Romanof, las cuatro pandillas del suroeste de la ciudad trabajan para él-

-Entonces, me vas a ayudar a mandarle un mensaje a tu jefe- Kelvin mueve su hacha hacía delante, para que el filo quedara justo frente a la cara de aquel sujeto –Tu cadáver le dirá que el mal será castigado a como de lugar-

(…)

Pepito no encontró al doctor que su padre le pidió que buscara en aquel hospital. Supuso que debía buscarlo en otro lugar menos concurrido de personas enfermas. Aún así, le costaba trabajo entender que el arma más poderosa del infierno fuera un cirujano, se suponía que esos bastardos salvaban vidas y todo aquello que implicaba ser un médico. Pero ese tal Romanof era especial, y su padre quería que le envíe un mensaje importante, que solo él podría darle.

Las armas del infierno eran raras, y era poco usual que el Diablo usara una de estas en el mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo, se habían enterado de que el cielo ya había enviado a la suya y que la "apuesta" seguía en pie. Lo único bueno que Pepito veía en todo ese asunto, es que finalmente ese abogado iba a esfumarse de aquella ciudad para siempre, cuando su padre gane esa apuesta. Dio con el famoso cirujano en una vieja taberna de mala muerte. Era un sitio deplorable, en la que solo había humanos que habían caído tan bajo en sus vidas que no les importaba ser lacayos o meros esclavos de cualquier ser desalmado que satisfaga sus adicciones.

Entre estos desalmados, estaba el cirujano Romanof. Pepito se había abierto paso con sus poderes infernales, pero al llegar ante ese cirujano, solo pudo quedarse estático ante la horrible aura que emanaba. Los ojos color hielo de ese hombre se clavaron en él mientras que seguía cortando con su bisturí a una joven mujer que estaba fumando crack. Ella estaba demasiado drogada para darse cuenta que Romanof estaba extrayéndole los riñones, de seguro la habían anestesiado tras haberle dado la droga. La chica se río, de forma estridente ante la presencia de Pepito. El anticristo no movió un solo músculo cuando vio a los enormes gorilas que estaban cuidando de su jefe lanzándose sobre él.

-Esperen muchachos, no molesten al chico- Dice con calma el cirujano, guardando cuidadosamente el riñón, de aquella escandalosa muchacha que no paraba de reírse, en una conservadora llena de hielo –Es el hijo del jefe, háganlo sentir como en casa-

-Eso no es necesario- Pepito no planeaba quedarse allí un segundo más, aquel sujeto era demasiado horrible como sentirse a gusto a su lado. Romanof no era más que un mero demonio que aún creía pertenecer al mundo de los humanos.

-Padre dice que la apuesta está en pie y que es hora de que te muevas-

-Eso es cierto- El cirujano empuja a la chica drogada para quitarla de su mesa, dejando que caiga al piso. Esta no puede moverse y comienza a convulsionar – ¿Has oído del niño perdido del Dios? Se ha cargado a varios de mis chicos y unos cuantos peces gordos con los que había hecho negocios-

-Lo sé, muchos de ellos también eran nuestros socios- Pepito era conciente de eso, hasta Todd se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba pateando el avispero –Por eso te damos la libertad de usar tus habilidades para exterminarlo-

-¿Qué me dices del otro?- Pregunta con algo de calma Romanof.

-¿De quién hablas?- A Pepito no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto, sobre todo porque Todd podría verse involucrado.

-Ya sabes, el infeliz que estaba siendo consumidos por los parásitos, el que se encarga de deshacerse de aquellos perdedores que ni el cielo ni el infierno quiere, la pequeña válvula de escape de la humanidad…-

-Tiene un abogado de su lado- Declara Pepito ante el pequeño discurso del cirujano.

-¿Se trata del bastardo de Trent?- Romanof pregunta esto como si estuviera ofendido y golpea con fuerza la mesa –Ese pedazo de mierda, aún haciendo de las suyas-

-¿Puedes hacer este trabajo?-

-Con tal de cortarle las piernas a Trent, haré mi mejor trabajo- Romanof mira con cierta duda a Pepito -¿Han encontrado la guadaña del destino?-

-No, pero la apuesta es prioridad- Pepito siquiera sabía si eso era cierto, hacía mucho que su padre no mencionaba aquel objeto.

-Bien, pero si llegan a encontrarla quisiera usarla con Trent- Romanof cruje sus nudillos –Ese desgraciado me debe una vida-

-Si cumples con tu trabajo y tienes éxito, dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras con ese abogado- A Pepito le parecía razonable, de todos modos, el fin del mundo era inminente.

(…)

Después de buscar sus escasas pertenencias y a su oso Shmee, Todd siguió a su tenebroso vecino hasta su casa. Se la quedo mirando, recordando que en su tierna infancia ese lugar siempre le había aterrado debido a los horribles gritos que emergían de allí. Actualmente, Todd contaba con trece años, y de las pocas veces que había tratado con Johnny fueron cuando este había matado a un pedófilo que intentó secuestrarlo y cuando se colaba por su ventana para contarle horribles historias que no le dejaban dormir.

Para Todd, su vecino siempre fue la representación de todos los temores de su infancia, y ahora que era un preadolescente, sentía que ese perfil no encajaba con la persona que estaba acompañando. Más bien parecía un hombre perdido, y un poco confundido.

-Lamento el desorden, he tenido una semana muy activa- Se disculpa Johnny cuando deja entrar al chico a su casa.

Aquella casa no se parecía en nada a como la había imaginado Todd. Las paredes estaban cubierta de dibujos y formas que lastimaban la vista, y a la vez parecían tener sentido. En el piso de la sala, había cuadros de lienzo atacados por pinceladas multicolores, en el escritorio del estudio y en la mesa del comedor, había cientos de dibujos en carbonilla que prácticamente estaban desparramados en pilas desiguales. Aquel lugar olía igual a Johnny, disolvente y pintura.

-Creo que hay un cuarto de huéspedes donde podrás quedarte- Declara Johnny mientras comienza a quitar los dibujos de la mesa de la cocina, y sus bocetos del fregadero para hacer un espacio en donde Todd pueda acomodarse. El preadolescente lo mira con cierta duda. Aún estaba nervioso al estar cerca de aquel aterrador hombre. Pero este no parecía molestarse por sus emociones encontradas, estaba muy ocupado juntando todos sus dibujos y pinturas que llegaran a obstruir el paso hacia la escalera que daba al primer piso.

-¿Pasa algo malo Squee?- Pregunta finalmente Johnny cuando nota la carita llena de angustia de su joven vecino.

-¿Usted cree que podría haber salvado a mi madre o a mi padre de ese sujeto?- Todd creía que debió hacer algo más que esconderse en un armario en aquella ocasión.

-No, no tenías una sola oportunidad de salvarlos- Johnny guarda los dibujos de forma desprolija en unos cajones que estaban atestados de más papeles, para entretenerse y no decir algo desagradable sobre los padres de Todd –Y no lo digo porque ese sujeto fuera la gran cosa, solo pienso que le llego la hora de morir a tus padres, como a todos nosotros en algún momento-

-¿Era su momento de morir?- Pregunta algo resignado Todd.

-Solo eso… si te sientes mal por ellos, puedes hacer duelo y llorar su ausencia Todd, pero no hay nada que tu o yo hayamos podido hacer para detenerlo, eres listo, sabes como funciona este asunto de la muerte- Johnny se había quedado mirando a Todd con vehemencia mientras hablaba.

-Es extraño- Murmura Todd como si estuviera avergonzado.

-¿Qué es extraño?-

-Me siento muy triste, pero no puedo llorar- Declara el preadolescente.

-No te preocupes por eso, no significa que no los hayas querido- Johnny no iba a opinar sobre la forma en que los padres de Todd se comportaban con él y que estos no merecían sus lagrimas. Ese asunto le concernía al muchacho, además, él no sabía nada sobre criar niños para andar aconsejando a las personas el cómo deberían hacerlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunta finalmente el mayor.

-Si- Todd asiente al mismo tiempo que responde.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

-¿Estaría bien un poco de cereal?-

-Por suerte eso si tengo, no me gusta cocinar- Johnny hace una mueca de exasperación al darle la espalda a Todd mientras camina hacia la cocina –Solo espero que ese bastardo de Trent no se lo haya tragado todo-

-¿Se refiere a ese hombre tan extraño?- Todd recuerda que el amigo de su vecino se le hacía familiar, que lo había visto ya en otra ocasión.

-Si, pero no te convendría hablar con él, es un abogado charlatán y mentiroso, y lo único que hará será usarte- Johnny escupe esto con rabia mientras revisa la alacena de la cocina.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dejas que entre a tu casa?- Todd se acerca hasta la puerta de la cocina para ver lo que hacia su vecino. El lugar estaba bastante limpio a pesar de lo viejo que se veía.

-Yo…- Johnny no se atrevía a decir la verdad a Todd, pero no quería perder su creatividad de nuevo a manos de esos parásitos o lo que sea que lo estuvieran bloqueando –…No tiene importancia Squee, aquí tienes un tazón de cereal azucarado y algo de leche, es poca pero está fresca-

-Gracias- Todd prueba una cucharada del cereal con leche y sonríe al comprobar que estaba delicioso.

-Tu cuarto está en el primer piso, hay un pasillo corto, pero debes tomar la primera puerta a la derecha- Johnny revuelve la caja de cereal y saca el juguete de premio que consistía en un anillo para reflejar el estado de animo del que lo usa –Umm, puedes quedártelo, dicen que si se pone blanco significa que llego la hora de que mueras-

Era inevitable hacer ese tipo de comentarios, teniendo la oportunidad de asustar un poco a Squee del mundo real. Parecía que las cosas eran como antes. Aún así, la expresión asustada de Todd no le pareció muy notoria por la angustia que estaba reprimiendo, y se dio cuenta de que aquel niño había cambiado mucho. Dentro de pocas horas iba a perder la compostura por la perdida de sus padres, pero iba asegurarse de darle espacio y privacidad para que pueda desahogarse sin problemas.

(…)

Johnny bajó al sótano de su casa y noto que Trent estaba allí. El abogado estaba sentado en el frío piso de ese lugar, fumando marihuana al lado de un aterrado Jimmy, que no paraba de sollozar. Por suerte, su boca estaba tapada con una pelota que no le permitía decir estupideces. Johnny lo había atado de manos y piernas, dejándolo de cabeza sobre una trampa para osos, y le había conectado unos cables para pasarle corriente a las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

-No deberías estar aquí- Dice con frialdad el maniático homicida mientras busca su viejo equipo de tortura.

-Lo sé, pero estoy algo preocupado- Trent sonaba algo taciturno, pero una sonrisita tonta se le escapa, por el efecto de la hierba.

-¿Cómo dices?- Johnny ignora la mirada aterrada de Jimmy, y con un escalpelo comienza a cortar pequeñas secciones de su piel. La sangre que brotaba caía en una cubeta, que usaba para pintar la pared…

_ ("Que no se seca nunca, ya no necesitas esa sangre, Johnny")_

-Es un sujeto que está matando gente que no esta lista para morir- Declara Trent con seriedad.

-¿Alguien más que yo puede hacer eso?- Johnny parecía sorprendido, pero no parecía que eso afectara a Trent.

-Sep, y este tipo mata a bastardos desalmados como este- Trent señala a Jimmy con desden. Luego cala su cigarrillo por ultima vez y lo apaga, aplastándolo con sus dedos en el piso -¿Te interesa ver como lo hace?-

-No me interesa, y si me estás diciendo esto es para…-

-Solo quiero que vayas a saludarlo, es decir, tienen la misma habilidad, tal vez puedan abrir un club de _"Matamos antes de que la muerte llegue_"- Trent sabía que no convencería a Johnny con eso, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

-No- Se negaba a hacer algo por Trent. Ya tenía suficiente con esperarse dos días para matar a Jimmy, después de que este le había hecho pasar por un infierno a Todd.

-Esta bien, pero te digo que este sujeto podría ser un problema para ti en un futuro cercano- Declara Trent con cierta calma mientras se levanta del suelo y quita las arrugas de su traje negro.

-¿Como dices?- Johnny había perdido el interés en torturar a Jimmy, pero estaba seguro que pronto iba encontrar otras formas de provocarle dolor. Ahora su atención estaba en Trent. Si ese maldito abogado decía que algo le iba a caer encima, ese algo podría llegar aplastarlos a él y a Todd.

-Solo digo que andes con cuidado, ahora que ese niño depende de ti, deberías cuidar tu espalda- Trent no iba a darle más información a Johnny, no tenía caso, ya que de seguro haría una gran estupidez que terminaría arruinando todos sus planes.

-No necesitas decírmelo- Johnny frunce el entrecejo ante la vaga información que le había dado Trent. De seguro no le convenía contarle gran cosa respecto al problema que se le venía encima. Le da la espalda, porque ya no soportaba verlo y agrega en tono seco –Mejor será que te vayas, ya sabes donde esta la puerta-

...

N/A: Nos vemos el proximo mes ;P


End file.
